Speak Now!
by XxInume-TakahashixX
Summary: Her time was running out. She didn't know if she'd be fast enough. "Speak Now or forever your peace" Oh No...Inu/Kag Based off Taylor Swift's album Speak Now. COMPLETE!
1. Her Story

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 1: Her Story

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you_

_like its killing me, yeh_

Kagome Higurashi smiled inwardly as she helped the poor old woman lie back down in her bed. It was her fifth month as a nurse at Houshi Inc. and so far she had been going along great. The 24 year-old woman watched with proud eyes as the old woman, Keiko, waved her helping hand and sat into her own bed. Keiko was a 61 year old war veteran-Vietnam to be exact- and had the strength of an ox when provoked. However after the war she had obtained a trauma that was proven to be life threatening and was sent to Japan in order to relieve her of the trauma. It was quite a coincidence that she arrived the same time Kagome had and even more a convenience because she and Kagome hit it off pretty well. As soon as the two met, the owner, Miroku Houshi, her half-brother, had assigned the two together. Kagome soon began to love the old woman and she had no doubt through Keiko's tough exterior that she cared for her as well.

She continued to watch her friend as she rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles, almost making her giggle. Just looking at the woman no one would dare believe that she spent time in a war, Vietnam, in the least. She was a beautiful old woman merging somewhere between Betty White, however unlike, Betty, Keiko was far taller and had a nice firm body do to her extensive training in the war. Also, she was sure that if anyone stepped up to this woman, they'd be in for it.

"Kagome stop gawking at me, I know I'm beautiful dearie, but it's quite impolite to stare" The old woman joked as she laughed at Kagome shocked expression,

"I-I'm sorry Keiko I was just-

Keiko silenced her with a firm hand in the air, smiling lightly at the young woman before her, "It's alright Hime, now do your darling Keiko a favor and go get some rest you've been working all day"

Kagome laughed quietly, "Keiko I just got here two hours ago, besides that it's only one in the afternoon"

Keiko looked at Kagome with a raised brow, "Are you sure? It looks pretty dark outside to me" she announced pointed out her bedroom window. Kagome frowned as she took note of the darkness then smiled softly as the soft pitter-pats of rain thumped against the glass.

"It's raining Keiko maybe a storm is coming"

"Hmp, maybe still, Hime, you look exhausted take a seat for a time why don't you?" Knowing she couldn't say no to the woman, she seated herself on the two-seater behind her and took a deep breathe, letting her body relax. Keiko frowned as she examined the rain closer,

This rain doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon and you know what's always good to do when it's storming like this don't ya?" Kagome shook her head and looked at her,

"No, what?"

"Cuddle time with the hubby of course, I'm sure a beautiful young woman like has a man lurking around here somewhere"

Kagome giggled and shook her head, "Unfortunately, no I don't, the last boyfriend I had was three years ago and if he hadn't moved I'm sure we would be married right now"

Keiko frowned, "What man is his right mind would leave a woman like you behind?"

"No he asked for me to come, to run away with him and elope, but I still had a lot to do out here" She said quietly. She didn't really like talking about her relationship status; it was truly a pain subject for her. Ever since he left…..ever since he left her soul felt like an empty shell; hallow in every way. Sure, she wouldn't exactly say that she lost without him, but after knowing him for so long, being with for so long, she still couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

"Do you two keep in contact?"

"Not really. It used to be we would talk all day but then as years went by we talked less and less, and now we hardly talk at all."

Keiko nodded solemnly then looked at the woman sitting down. She could honestly say that Higurashi, Kagome was perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, and for such a woman, so young, free spirited, and optimistic as she, it was almost hard to believe that she could not pursue a relationship because of an old fling; there must be more to it.

"How long were you and this fella together?"

She shrugged, "Roughly five years"

Keiko nodded in understanding, "So you loved him?"

Kagome looked up then at the old woman before her and for once wasn't sure how to respond. Sure she could go ahead and say that she loved him, although she, in reality, still in love with him. Not that she would admit it to anyone. She was only 24 for Kami sake! She still had a long way to go before she needed to settle down; however, her heart had already chosen who she wanted to be with.

"Yes"

Keiko smiled slyly at the young woman but commented no further. The girl was obviously still in love with this man, especially since she had gone three years without even a small relationship. Yes she could sense Kagome cared about this man…more than she'd like to admit. Stretching widely she let out a tongue curling yawn, "Well that's good Hime, but now I'm very tired and in order for a woman like me to keep it moving I need to have a nap first."

Kagome stood up immediately, "Do you need anything?"

"No Hime, I'm fine, you however should enjoy the break you have, visit more patients. I'll just let the T.V watch me for a while"

Even as she nodded, the girl still looked hesitant to leave the woman alone. Sure she had her naps but over the past month she's been taking a lot frequently and she couldn't help but worry, "You sure?"

"As sure as the earth will turn, now leave me be child, I need my rest." She said smiling. Kagome nodded walked over to the old woman and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "Alright I'll be back later" she promised before walking out the door.

Keiko merely nodded and watched as her young friend left, feeling sorry for her. _'She has such a kind heart but she refuses to share it with anyone. That man of hers sure is a lucky one. I just hope he comes back before her spirit dies'_ With that last thought Keiko fell asleep, dreaming of the war that became her home.

After leaving Keiko, Kagome moved expertly through the halls of the hospital in search of her brother. Knowing the lecher he was probably harassing some poor woman or getting hit by his fiancé and her best friend Sango. She walked swiftly towards his office and opened the door without bothering to knock. Kami was that a bad idea.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked out as she turned away from her brother and fiancé getting busy on the desk. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time she caught her brother doing such an act like this. Either he had a knack for being horny at the wrong time or she had a death wish that involved traumatic therapy. She heard the rustling of their clothes a few minutes later and when she peeked she was relieved to see them fully dressed and a good 4 feet away from each other.

"Little sister I can honestly say that I believe you enjoy watching me and Sango" He teased a lecherous grin on his face. Kagome's face turned a bright red and she stuttered a few times before Sango-ever so violently- grabbed the nearest book and clunked him on the head. Kagome stifled a giggle at the fallen form of her brother and moved to speak to her best friend,

"You guys are horny all the time aren't you?"

Sango grinned, "Not all the time. Just apparently every time you're within the vicinity" Her eyes sparkled and Kagome noticed how particularly beautiful her friend had looked today. She wore a white cotton blouse with ruffles flaring out along the outline of the V-neck, black slacks, silver shoes, and her hair in a messy bun, that looked to be rush.

"Ew! That sounded so wrong" Sango shrugged and helped her fiancé back on his feet. His short black hair was pulled out of the small pony tail it had begun in and his suit jacket lay on the carpet next to him. He only wore a white long sleeved dress shirt, with a purple vest over it, and black slacks.

Sango snorted, "I was just stating what seemed to be a fact" After successfully placing her husband in his chair she turned her full attention to her best friend, already sensing that something was wrong, "So what happened?"

"Keiko I'm worried that she is becoming worse. She's taken naps more this month than she has in the first five months we've had her and her memory is fading a bit. She didn't even know what time it was."

Sango nodded in understand, she knew that Kagome was attached to the old woman and worried so much about her; besides herself, Miroku was the only family she had. She placed an arm round her shoulders and squeezed lightly, "Kags, she'll be just fine. She's a tough old lady and a war veteran at that, she's going to beat this illness and be running around threatening people in no time"

Kagome had to smile at that, "Like you huh?" Sango smirked and nodded her head, "Well I guess you're right Sango I worry too much Keiko is strong-willed and tough as nails"

"Exactly!"

Kagome frowned suddenly, "But this isn't normal" Sango rolled her eyes and gripped her sister-in-laws shoulders,

"Kags you are a worry wart seriously Keiko will be fine ok?" She could only nod. Her mind was still working at a fast pace on Keiko's condition; it just wasn't normal. Sango shook her head, "Say it Kagome"

"Keiko will be fine"

"Good now I believe your half-ass brother had something to tell you" She pointed to the still fallen man and chuckled slightly, "I guess I hit him too hard"

Miroku moaned and tried to stand up holding his head, "Dammit woman what was that for?"

Sango shrugged and walked over to her fiancé, "For being a hentai Miroku, now what did you have to tell Kagome"

He frowned at first then his expression showed realization then sadness, "Ah yes, I forgot about that."

Kagome seeing the stricken face of her brother became worried, "Don't tell me you're dying Miroku"

"No. It's not about me at all"

This time Kagome frowned, "Then wha-

"InuYasha called yesterday and invited me to his wedding; he comes back next month"

At that instant the world seemed to freeze and all the oxygen Kagome believed was in the air suddenly disappeared and her throat tightened. 'H-he's getting married' was her last thought before the darkness consumed her.

"Oh great monk look at what you did?"

Miroku chuckled nervously and scratched his head, "I didn't expect her to faint" He sighed heavily as he picked up his sister, while his fiancé ranted on,

"The nerve of that guy honestly. How can he do this to her? Didn't he know that she was waiting on him, for Kami sake she hasn't dated in the last three years and he's getting married. I swear when I see him I'm going to castrate him!"

Miroku sweat-dropped at the look of determination on his fiancés face and gulped, "Lady Sango I'm afraid to inform you that they had indeed broken up because he left, neither promised to come back to each other I don't believe."

Sango growled, "Kagome told me he vowed to come back to her. She said that he said, "To wait for him because he couldn't live without her" Did the jackass tell you that before he decided to get married? Did he even tell you to tell Kagome?"

Miroku shook his head, "Actually the opposite"

"So he was just going to hide it from her? That heartless little shit!"

"Sango…"

"When is the wedding?"

"Sango I don't think-

"When is the wedding Miroku?"

He sighed, "He said in four months"

"Is he here now?"

The Monk could only nod, fearing his sexy fiancé at the moment. Kami was she hot when she was mad.

Sango frowned and looked at her best friend, "I'm actually glad he's getting married he doesn't deserve her"

Miroku nodded in agreement, "He doesn't. However Kagome doesn't feel that way. She's been in love with that man ever since High School"

"I know. That asshole."

"You do realize calling him names isn't going to change the situation at hand"

"Shut up. So what now?"

"Honestly Sango I don't know. It would be rude of me not to go to my best friend's wedding especially as the best man but this is my sister we're talking about and she comes first always."

Sango nodded knowing how deeply loyal Miroku is to his sister. At first she was jealous of the relationship they had but after getting to know them it became clear that the two had a special brother and sister bond that not even she could break. She looked at her best friend and tried to hold her tears in. She couldn't even fathom the amount of pain Kagome must be feeling at the moment and she didn't want to. To find out the only man you've ever loved was getting married wouldn't exactly be good news.

"So?"

"I won't go. I can't go. He undoubtedly broke my sister's heart, although unintentionally, and I just can't support him in doing so"

Sango smiled at her fiancé, "Do you think Kagome will want that?"

"You know she won't Sango but I just can't betray her that way"

Sango nodded, "I understand. I just hope she takes this better when she wakes up"

Miroku smiled knowingly, "Knowing our Kagome, all hell breaking loose wouldn't even begin to describe what's in store when she wakes up"

~**Review~**

**Yeah so I started a new story. Sorry? lo I'm a huge Taylor Swift fan and after playing her Speak Now album on repeat for like three days straight I thought hey I can make this a story...and so TADA! Hope you enjoy it isn't going to be that long but hopefully very entertaining!**


	2. His Story

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

** Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

_Summary: Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 2: His Story

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the Story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

InuYasha Takahashi moved swiftly through the office that Tuesday morning contemplating the decision he just made. He was a businessman, a well-known businessman, one of the wealthiest as well. He was born to think things through, analyze everything before he did it; however deciding to marry his super model girlfriend, Kikyo, was the hardest equation he had ever come across. Sure he cared about her, he could even admit to loving her. She was fun, beautiful, sexy, and would look good as hell on his arm, but there was something else. Something that had him thinking over and over on this decision.

'_Kagome'_

Kami, it had been a long while since he had seen her; three years to be exact. Was she the reason for him being hesitate on this decision? He thought back to the young girl that had captured his heart long ago. He was a junior when he met her, a freshman. At first it was his intention to just get into her pants and then drop her like a hot pocket. Yes, he was indeed the player in high school. However as he got to know the ningen, he began to see what every other guy did. She was smart, feisty, beautiful, sweet, considerate, the perfect candidate of a mate in his opinion, and back then he had made plans to mate her; he had even explained the process to her which, had made her blush about ten different shades of red. He couldn't see himself without her.

He didn't see how he made it this long without her presence. Being half-inu-youkai, he was transfixed with many scents and gestures; those that Kikyo did not understand. Sure he could admit that when Kikyo had discovered he was a hanyou she flipped out, whilst Kagome took pride and loved him even more. Kagome loved him for him, but he suspected Kikyo did too. Or else she would have ended it when she said she would. That has to count for something right? And he even went so far to appease her that when they were out in public to hide his ears just for her. He loved her that much.

Coming to a conclusion, he decided that marrying Kikyo was a good idea. Kagome probably already had a boyfriend anyway. He couldn't imagine her waiting on a lowly hanyou like himself. Unfortunately, he growled at the thought of Kagome being with someone other than himself, but shook it off immediately. She wasn't his anymore, and never would be.

Reaching his office, InuYasha walked casually to his office, nodded to everyone who congratulated him on his engagement and went straight to his desk. Pushing his call button, he summoned Alexis, a neko demon secretary to his office.

It was only two seconds later when she arrived. Her brown skin was glistening, long black and red hair flowing elegantly down her back, dressed in a white blouse, and black slacks. When looked at him, her eyes were a dark shade of blue and the scowl on her face seemed to be permanent ever since he told her about the engagement. He didn't understand it.

"Good Morning Alex"

She snorted, "Morning"

InuYasha frowned, he wasn't really used to this type of treatment from Alex, usually she was perky, bubbly, and happy, now she was evil, cold, and nonchalant,

"What's with you?"

Alexis placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "I'm sorry I'm not giddy about having a boss who may have possibly sold his soul to the devil herself"

InuYasha growled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You deciding to marry the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Don't talk about my fiancé like that-

"Right fiancé because Ms. Thinks she's perfect doesn't want to be your mate"

"Alexis-

"I'm done. What did you want? I have a lot to do"

InuYasha frowned openly. He seriously loved Alexis like a sister but the damn woman was as confusing as pie. He didn't what she felt was so wrong about Kikyo when everything he felt had been so right. Shaking his head, he concluded that he would never understand women. "Can you get Miroku on the line?"

She laughed haughtily, "Ah yes, the brother of your true mate, may I ask whatever for?" InuYasha growled again,

"Does it matter?"

"It does since I believe you're about to do something stupid"

"Alexis get him on the line"

"Fine" With that the beautiful Neko walked swiftly out of the room not even daring to glance back at her boss. InuYasha sighed dramatically.

"Miroki Houshi speaking"

Hearing his best friend's voice made him feel a little better; it had been a while since he had seen him, "Roku, what's up?"

"Yash? Whoa man, how you been?"

"Alright how about you?"

"Good good, about to get married to Sango pretty soon"

"Really? So she finally gave in huh?"

"No one can resist me for long"

InuYasha chuckled slightly, "Well speaking of marriage I am getting married as well"

There was a slight pause on the other end, "You're getting married?"

"In four months" Another pause.

"I see"

InuYasha frowned, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Uh, I'm happy for you Yash, wish you the best"

"Thanks man" InuYasha couldn't help but notice the change in tone of his best friend, " Though I would be honored if you would be my best man"

"Best Man?"

"Yes sir"

A longer pause, "I'd have to think about that Yash"

He frowned, "What's there to think about? You've always said you'd be my Best man"

"Yeah, when you were talking about marrying Kagome"

The way his friend said that made him wince. He'd never known Miroku to be a cold person and the way he was reacting now made him wonder what was wrong, "Roku I-

"Listen Yash I'm happy for you and all but I can't betray Kagome like this"

Betray Kagome? "What are you-

"I got to go, I'll call back later"

InuYasha stared at his phone for a long time. What the hell did he mean by betraying Kagome? He hadn't even seen her in the last three years. She should have moved on, he had. Frowning at how wrong the statement sounded he pushed the thoughts back in his head. He couldn't say he really expected her to move on when he had indeed told her that he couldn't live without her and would return soon; however, he couldn't imagine her still waiting on him. They barely talked to each other, hell they didn't anymore. He had sent her many emails text and even called her a thousand times but he had figured she had moved on with her life and forgot about him. So he thought.

Yes, he knew he was wrong for giving her a false promise but that was three years ago. Who's to say that they even felt the same? He cursed himself inwardly. He and Kagome had something that he knew would never go away but Kikyo held his heart now and he couldn't leave her now. Unfortunately he could still hear Miroku's voice saying over And over how he would be betraying Kagome's trust by appearing at his wedding. Growling he figured that he had done enough thinking today. His decision was final he would marry Kikyo no matter what.

Kagome was the past and he had to let her go. Sitting at his desk he pondered how such an easy task could be so difficult.

'_Do I still love her?'_

Shaking his head, he sighed heavily. This was all too much too handle at the moment. He had a great woman, a steady career, and all the things he had ever dreamed of having and yet there was something missing; something that has been missing for the last three years of his life.

'_Kagome'_

**~Review~**

**Short yes I know but I can't reveal everything too soon can I? Thank you so much to my three beautiful reviewers BirdHummingAlong, yuseirulez34, and TasteTheRainbowXD! Thanks for the encouragement. Though I would like to know, what are you guys favorite songs from the album? lol**


	3. Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary: _Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 3: Last Kiss

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

Miroku Houshi stared at the depressed form of his sister and couldn't help but feel a little anger to his so-called best friend iT's been a month since he told her the news of InuYasha's plans and although she pretended like nothing was wrong he could tell that InuYasha's decision to marry was taking a toll on her. Really, he can understand that a man can get lonely sometimes and needs comfort, but what he couldn't understand why they made promises they don't intend to keep. His sister was possibly the best woman in the world, he had seen with his own eyes. She was independent, strong, fierce, sweet, generous, everything and more than any man could ask for. And yet, he abandoned her. He abandoned possibly one of the best things that happened to him, and for what? A business deal he just couldn't refuse?

He can admit that his actions were truly that of a man's but that didn't make the situation any better. Now, he would have to live with knowing that his best friend broke his sister's heart and he couldn't except that-he wouldn't.

"Miroku, what are you thinking about?"

Turning around, he moved to look of the face of his sister, his heart wretching at the very sight. Sango had been over there with her, giving her words of encouragement and promising to terminate InuYasha's very existence if she saw him, while Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"How much of an asshole InuYasha is"

He watched as his sister's face contorted into that of a frown and a small smile appear across her lips, "Roku, maybe he –

She stopped. She didn't know what he could have possibly been thinking when he had decided to go off and marry another that wasn't herself. No idea at all, But if it was going to happen, then she might as well be supportive even if it crushed her, "Roku, you're his best friend. You were his best friend before we even started dating. Don't ruin a friendship like this over me…"

If it was possible, Miroku frowned even more at his sister, "How can I be friends with a man who promised to take of my sister and then dropped her as soon as he got far enough. How can you expect that of me Kagome, huh? Do you think my loyalty to InuYasha exceeds the loyalty and duty of an older brother?"

Kagome shook her head. She knew that Miroku loved her very much, even if they were only half siblings, and that he'd practically do anything for her, but she couldn't let him do this, "No I know you care about me Roku, but even if he is marrying someone other than you did promise to be his Best man. I think you should follow through with it. I'm not telling you to be al buddy buddy"

"Kagome you don't underst-

"Please for me?"

He stared at his sister for a long time. InuYasha has got to be the biggest dummy in the world to let a woman like her go. And for that he should pay dearly. He would go to his wedding, play the role of the best man, at the ceremony but as soon as it was over, he was cutting off all ties. He didn't want anything to do with him.

"Fine for you I will go, but don't expect me to be buddy buddy after all this is over"

Smiling, Kagome went up to her brother and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Roku"

"Anything for you Kags" he smirked and looked at the time, "Now get back to work"

Laughing Kagome walked away from her brother and his fiancé smiling although she felt anything but happy at the moment. Finding a corner in an empty hallway , she slammed her back against the picture-less wall and sobbed quietly. Her sobs came out light and broken and she could hear the shuffling of feet around her, but she didn't care. Her heart had felt like it had literally been crushed into tiny little pieces and she knew only on person could put it back together. Alas, that one person is getting married to someone else in a few months.

She wanted to scream, hit something, run away, but most of all she wanted to know why, Why did he break his promise to her? Why did he give her false hope when she could have moved on with her life instead of pining over him? Why couldn't he just love her again?

Sliding down the wall she opted to curl into a little ball and wallow in self-pity for a while. She had been a fool to believe anything he had said in the first place. Her freshman year of high school should have proof enough to see why. He had humiliated her, made her feel like a total fool then and here he was doing it again. Angrily she wiped the tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes. No more. She wouldn't allow him to break her heart again no matter how much she loved him. Although in her heart she knew that if he asked her she would return without a second thought, and she was scared.

As soon as he arrived tomorrow, she would do all that she could to avoid him until the wedding. Unbeknownst to her brother and best friend she had managed to snag a job on the other side of Hiroshima, as a doctor instead of the nurse she was at the moment and as soon as that wedding came around she would vanish. She couldn't bear to see him with another.

She had given him everything for the five years they were together. Her heart, her nobody, her very soul had belonged to him, and she believed he would cherish it. She believed that he would never leave her, for he had almost lost her once and told her those last famous words. Kami even there last encounter was freshly embedded into her brain.

It was a horrible day and yet an even horrible afternoon; however it didn't start off that way. In fact, the day had started off as most did…

_Flashback_

"_InuYasha!"_

_Kagome smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, his smirk placed upon his lips as he began walking to her. Her heart leapt in her throat when he reached her and as always she couldn't resist tweaking his ears softly. He purred softly, as she giggled._

"_You know if I wasn't so sure that you were a dog I would swear that your ancestors were cat"_

_At that he growled and nipped her neck, "It is insulting to assume that I, your loving boyfriend could be a cat Kagome"_

_She giggled and snaked her arms around his neck, hugging him closer, "You're so full of yourself dog-boy"_

_He chuckled and returned her hug, before his eyes took on a serious expression, "Kagome we need to talk"_

_She looked up at him curiously but nodded silently. She watched as he took a deep breath and motioned her to sit on the bench beside him, She did so. Minutes passed by before he spoke and when he did her heart nearly broke, _

"_Kagome I'm moving"_

_She whipped her head around so fast to look at him she thought that she had whiplash, "W-what?" She stuttered out. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard she doubted that anyone within a ten mile radius wouldn't be able to hear it, "Moving? Where? Why?"_

_He sighed heavily, "To America, but only for three years"_

_Her eyes widened and her heart constricted in her chest, "Three years?" They had never been apart for a full day how was she to deal with three years-_

"_And I wanted you to come with me"_

_She stared him then, His face sincere his eyes sparkling with a bit of determination she came to know as InuYasha and she hated herself for what she was about to say next. Licking her lips she stared at the man she had grown to over time. He had been with her for five years without complaint and she loved every moment of it; however she couldn't just up and leave all that she still had to accomplish._

"_Koinu…You know I can't I have so much still to do here"_

_He frowned deeply as his ears drooped atop of his head. She hated when it did that. He was sad that she couldn't go and she was as well, maybe she could leave just this onc-_

"_I understand. I can't ask you to give up everything just for me"_

_Kagome stood shocked as she watched her boyfriend's shoulders slump. Standing to her feet she moved to stand in front of him forcing him to look at her, "I would gladly give up everything for you Yash, you are the mpst important person in my life but I c-can't"_

_He stood up as well and embraced her tightly, "I wish I didn't have to go Kagome. I don't want to leave. I swear if my dad wasn't forcing me I'd stay"_

"_Inu no Taisho is making you?"_

_He nodded, hugging her tighter, "He claims it's good for the company if I do this; although it was his idea to ask you if you wanted to come along"_

_Kagome bit her lip hard. She didn't want him to leave. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her for the next three years; fate must be playing some kind of trick on them. Silent tears began to roll down her pale cheeks but was quickly brushed away by InuYasha,_

"_Don't worry Kags. Three years will roll by fast; you won't even notice it. Then I'll come back to you. I will return to you Kagome and we will get married and mate like we planned before, ok?" He felt the young woman nod in his chest and couldn't help but wince when another heart-wrenching sob shook through her fragile body. He didn't want to leave her. He loved her far too much to be apart from her for so long, but he had to do this, if he wanted to be able to provide for her in the long run. Yes, he had to let her go now, so that he may return to her later. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent that simply was Kagome, "I promise you Kagome, I will come back to you. My heart is forever yours. I love you"_

_Kagome nodded and hugged him tighter, "I love you too Yasha" _

_He pulled back a little and placed a clawed finger under her chin to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Wrapping her arms more tightly around his neck Kagome gave her all into that kiss, knowing that it would be the last one for the next three years of her life._

_End Flashback_

She cried for seven straight days after he left. Of course he had called and she had immediately cheered up but soon after the phone was hung up she'd start back up again. Miroku had been angry when he found out about InuYasha's departure but in time he got over it. Too bad she hadn't. She loved him with all of her being and she was afraid she would forever feel this way towards him; even if he was with another.

Feeling the cold air rushing through the vent above her, Kagome decided it was best for her to move before she got a cold. Standing up, she wipes her eyes, and thanked Kami that she didn't wear makeup, before headed to go see how Keiko was doing. She prayed silently that she was okay, for she could not take any more heartbreak.

_You told me you loved me so why did you go…away_

**~Review~**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Its really getting me going!**


	4. Back To December

** Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary: _Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 4: Back To December

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

Upon his arrival back to his hometown of Hiroshima, InuYasha had felt better than he had in the last three years of his life. He didn't know if it was because he was back home or the fact that he knew that a certain someone was somewhere in the area. He shook his head to dismiss the thought and looked back to find his girlfriend. He watched as she thanked the pilot for the ride, giving him a wink in the process, and strutted towards him. InuYasha didn't appreciate the affectionate gesture Kikyo had given the man, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. She had claimed to hate that he was possessive over nothing and that she would forever be his; however, with the way she had been acting forever didn't seem like a long time.

"Inu!" She exclaimed as she launched herself at him. He could have rolled his eyes at the dramatic display but opted to carry her bags. "So where are we going first?"

"Home. My parents want to meet you"

Kikyo frowned as she took in the new information. She had forgotten about the meeting with his parents, she had been so set on sightseeing. She sighed inwardly. She truthfully dreaded the thought of meeting his parents pretending as someone she was not, but this was the price of fame. InuYasha had to have been her best investment yet and she wouldn't blow it over for some meeting. Smiling as innocently as she could, she looked at her soon to be husband and said, "How lovely. It would be grand to meet the creators of my fiancé" She almost rolled his eyes at the smile he gave her. All the men she knew always loved it when a woman complimented their parents; it was always there dream that they would get along great as well. Ha, all she had to do was bat her stylishly long eyelashes and give them a dazzling smile and they'll be putty in her hands. Of course, it always worked on the father, she wasn't entirely sure about the mother. She shrugged. Nevertheless, nothing would be able to take her away from this man. At least not yet.

Placing an arm around his girlfriend he smiled brightly. His family would love her he hoped. Even if they didn't he was a grown man who made his own decisions. His thoughts immediately went back to Kagome. When he had left he wasn't as grown as he had become now. Now, he was in charge of his life and everyone in it. He suppressed a sigh. He wouldn't deny that he missed Kagome. Hell even Kami, himself wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise but fate had always turned out to be a bitch, just like Karma. Looking at his girlfriend he bit his lip in deep thought. She was beautiful-of course she would have to be as a model-but her beauty was lacking something. He could never put his finger on it, but something always left him stumped when it came to her.

Kagome had an innocent and shy beauty; while Kikyo's was flaunted and experienced.

Kagome was fierce and passionate.

Kikyo was impassive and sometimes nonchalant.

Kagome's eyes were almost filled with an emotion.

Kikyo's eyes were devoid of any feelings.

Kagome was his mate.

Shaking his head, he cursed the credulous thoughts that invaded his mind. Whatever he had with Kagome was null and void. She wouldn't want him anymore and he had to face that and live happily with his fiancé. However there was always what if that followed him. What if Kagome had agreed to come along with him to America? What if he had enough balls to tell his father he couldn't leave Kagome? What if he never met Kikyo? Would he and Kagome even be together?

Looking back towards his fiancé, his heart clenched with the fact that he wasn't completely in love with her as she was him. He didn't know why but someone inside of him couldn't-wouldn't- let go of what he felt for Kagome. She had been his everything for the better part of his life and it's hard to forget everything they've been though. However, it was unfair to Kikyo for him to compare her to Kagome. Kikyo deserved better, better than him and he was at awe at how she stayed by his side.

But...Kagome…

He missed her pale skin, her sweet smile; she was so good to him and he went and did this. Miroku was right. He did betray Kagome more than he ever wished he could and it hurt. He hurt. He wished he could go back to December when this all started and make it all right. He wanted to say sorry for the night he had left her and in his mind he played out how it would happen. He knew it hopeless thinking but he swore that if he had another chance to love her again he would love her right.

He missed her. His heart broke again slightly at the realization and betrayal he felt for both of the women left in this situation because of him. And it killed him to know that all he wanted was to make things right with Kagome. He figured that by now that Miroku had told her and she was either crushed or feigning happiness for him-if she didn't indeed have someone already. However, someone where deep inside of him, he knew she didn't move on. Hell, he'd have to admit that he'd be pretty pissed off if she did.

Sighing he absently toyed with the locket she had given on their three year anniversary and suddenly he felt like the biggest jackass in the world. She had told him then that there would never be another…it was also the night she had given herself to him completely and he swore that in that moment nothing could have been more perfect. Dammit. He couldn't even sleep like he used to after he left, he played back every day what a dumb decision he had made and hated himself for purposely ignoring her birthday and not even calling her. It hurt so much to hear her voice and not have her there with him. He can admit it was selfish of him but he didn't know what else to do! Although when it all came back down to it, he figured he never really deserved Kagome in the beginning. Maybe Kami was trying to show him just that or rather Satan was playing a cruel joke on him. Either way he wished he could go back in time and change it but he can't. He would understand if she permanently sealed a chain on her door as well.

He would at least talk to her while he was here, if not for the last time. He couldn't just leave things as they were without an explanation or conclusion. He had to swallow his pride and say sorry for that night he left and then he would let her be. He would disappear from her life so that she might find happiness in someone better than himself. He would hate it…but he would do it…for her.

_ You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

**_REVIEW!_**


	5. Dear John

** Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 5: Dear John (InuYasha)

_Well maybe it's just me and my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love and take it away_

_And you'll add my name to you long list of traitors who don't understand_

_And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can!_

She couldn't remember the last time she drank.

Hell she wasn't even aware that she could drink!

She sighed silently; she supposed that's what a broken heart does to a person. Truthfully she didn't know how she ended up at this bar and still remained here until 2 am but hey shit didn't matter anymore. Her tongue felt heavy and her vision was blurry a bit but other than that she felt perfectly fine…unless of course you counted her shredded heart. Even after crying her eyes out for two whole hours she wanted to hit something. She never experienced such anger and rage and she regretfully had InuYasha to thank for that.

She looked around her and felt like gagging at the rancid smell that came from a couple nearby grinding like there was no tomorrow. Honestly she can't remember the last time she's been to a club and bar. Now she understood why she never went; it was horrible. The heat from the many people was terrible and the stench was enough to make her puke repeatedly but she couldn't move, she felt almost as if she deserved to be there taking in all the putridness. Then again it wasn't. She never told her heart to fall in love with him-really-she didn't. Hell if there happened to be anyone else that could even sum up half the love she felt for InuYasha she would race to them in a heartbeat. She snorted suddenly. The tequila was getting to her; she felt as if she was floating now instead of sitting down at the bar twirling the glass in between her fingers. Her head started to spin but not to the point where she would call herself intoxicated.

What time was it anyways? She felt like she's been there for ages. Looking down at her wrist she laughed slightly at the bareness of it and turned to find the bartender. It certainly wasn't hard. The bartender- a very handsome bartender- was staring at her intently as if he had been waiting to catch her if she had decided to fall at one point, in which case would have been greatly appreciated. The floor was looking a lot further than it did before.

Kagome smiled slightly and opened her mouth to ask the bartender the time when she stopped by a very loud and obnoxious voice, "We did what you wanted to all day it's my turn!" Kagome cringed at the voice and slightly glanced back to see the owner of such a voice. To her complete and utter surprise- or more like horror- she stared into the face of a girl she had long ago wished she would never see again.

Kikyo.

Oh yes, she remembered Kikyo. How could she forget? That bitch had been cursing the bane of her existence ever since she stepped into Kyoto's Pre-school at the age of 5. Cursing softly she hurriedly asked the handsome bartender the time, getting an 11:30 as a response and left without looking back. She was too tipsy to deal with her now; if so she wouldn't know the outcome of a confrontation. More often than not…said bitch would say something to piss said heartbroken girl off and said bitch would have said heartbroken girl's fist in her face.

In her head that didn't sound bad at all…but she wasn't a fighter. That was more of InuYasha's forte than hers. Sighing deeply she tried to remind herself that he was affianced and she shouldn't be thinking about him anymore. She needed to move on from him. He had sent her on a blank mission for the longest of times and it was time that she found another road to take. She needed if anything to get back out into the dating game (If she gathered up the courage) and find someone worth her time and effort. She didn't need anyone else breaking her heart. Besides she believed that there are two people in this world that are meant for you and obviously she had chosen the wrong one in InuYasha.

She almost wished she had listened to her friends back then when they said he was no good. Her heart wouldn't have been so broken if she had. She should have known from his reputation that he was no good and yet…her heart didn't agree. She couldn't see the bad in him no matter how many times her friends told her. Hell it was probably right there in her face but she had been so consumed by him and him alone that she was blind to it all. She couldn't see anything wrong with him except that he was wonderful in every way possible. She fell for a bad boy and look what happened… She should've known.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with_

_The girl in the dress wrote you a song_

_You should've known_

She hated him. She heated him with a passion, but at the same time her heart still cried out for him; yearned for him; hell it beat for him and now that he's gone, really gone, she didn't know what to do with herself. Finally, after what seemed like decades she thanked the bartender and he flashed he a smile that made her cheeks flushed and whispered "Anytime" while handing her a small piece of paper with his name and number. Looking at it only made her blush harder and she smiled once more before slipping out of her stool heading towards the exit; careful to avoid Kikyo.

Once she reached it a flash of silver and gold caught her eye and she hesitated for a bit. She had always began to look around frantically when silver and gold passed her but this time she wasn't. She couldn't. He wasn't hers to look for anymore. With that in her head she exited the bar with one thought on her mind.

'_Who plays Taylor Swift at a bar?_'

**~Review~**

**Lol couldn't resist it would be kind of funny to hear T. Swift at a bar. Anywho...would you all be terribly dissappointed if I placed one of Taylor's old songs in the mix? If so it's ok i was just wondering..:)**


	6. Innocent

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 6: Innocent

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you seen what you know now then_

The meeting with his parents had to been the most awkward moment in his life. His mother had been glaring a whole into the back of Kikyo's head after she realized it wasn't Kagome and his father seemed to be enjoying it. Kikyo however, was oblivious to all the hostility in the room and for that he was grateful. His parents meant the world to him and he was happy he at least got their approval. He thinks.

Now here he was in the car with his soon-to-be wife "listening" to her rant about some chick she has to go against for a spot for the new Cover Girl position. He nodded his head when he saw that she turned near him and grunted in response when she asked him a question. So it may have seemed like he had no interest and that's true. What man would be interested in hearing about models? None. All they wanted to was watch them prance in practically nothing…well most of the time. Either he hated when she began talking about her job and people she hated –of which he didn't even know- and all that jazz; it was simply annoying. Never once while he was with Kagome had she ever stated to "hate" somebody. Hell she never hated anybody.

He nearly slapped himself.

He really needed to stop comparing Kikyo and Kagome together. It wasn't fair of him to do so; however no matter what he told himself he couldn't help it. He even regretted to say that Kagome would forever be on his mind and briefly wondered if that would damage the relationship he had with Kikyo.

Did he make a mistake? It had always nagged him but now as the date approached and being so close to Kagome he felt that something was wrong. He felt as if he was going to regret this decision for the rest of his life. Was that normal? He looked over at Kikyo to see her still ranting and grabbed her hand quickly. He didn't know exactly what he had wanted to say only that it needed to be said.

"Yes Inu?"

His throat contracted. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't break her heart like this. Gripping her hand tightly he looked at the steering wheel and whispered, "I love you" before letting go abruptly. It pained him that he could never look her in the eyes when he told her that for all he could see is Kagome. He could never love anyone as much as he loved her.

"Aww I love you too Inu"

He nodded and smirked a little but he wasn't into it. It was a forced smirk he knew but it didn't feel right for him to smile at that moment. It was wrong of him and he hated himself for it.

"Hey can we go to a club?"

InuYasha stared at her then looked at the digital watch on the dash board and frowned, "Kikyo it's almost 1:30 in the morning aren't you tired?"

"No way! I haven't been to Kyoto in ages it will be great to have a full night out!"

"But I'm tired"

Kikyo tried to make a pouty face, "Please Inu-kun?" but it wasn't working for him. Kagome always had the cutest-that's it dammit! He was going to stop thinking about Kagome and stop thinking about her now!

"Fine we'll go, but only for a couple of hours I have a headache" Which was true in a sense.

Suddenly she squealed and hugged him despite the dangers of crashing on the road and thanked him repeatedly. His mouth turned into that of a smile and he headed off to the closest bar he could find.

It was called Taku Taku and it had to have the largest and liveliest club in all of Kyoto and he knew-knowing Kikyo- that she would absolutely adore the place. From the looks of it, the club was already pumping and no doubt half of the persons inside were drunk. He wanted to roll his eyes at the stench as soon as he arrived at the door but held back purposely. Kikyo hated when he sniffed around like a dog. He shook his head mentally and grabbed her hand to which she squeezed excitedly and dragged into the club. The closer they got the more of his headache he felt and boy did it hurt.

"Kikyo maybe we should just leave, it's crowded"

Kikyo shook her head and glared at him, "We did what you wanted to all day now it's my turn!" He cringed at the tone of her voice and sighed visibly. With Kikyo there was no point of telling her no. She'd do what she wanted with or without his approval.

"Fine, but an hour only"

She grinned and began to dance on him and as much as he didn't feel like dancing he couldn't deny the heat that trailed below his belly as she grinded against him. He loved dancing with her admitted, she was experienced and knew how to get him excited when she wanted to. However dancing with Kagome was different. They were intimate; so intimate in a way that there wouldn't be anyone else but the two of them and well he couldn't explain it.

Sighing and trying to get his mind off of Kagome he scanned the room as he grinded with Kikyo. He looked at the jocks on the side cheering on one of their friends getting a lap dance, the couple to the left of him who looked just about ready to have sex right then and there, and finally to the bar where only one seat was occupied.

One seat in the center of the bar.

Occupied by a beautiful raven haired goddess.

Said Goddess that he had been dreaming about for ages.

The goddess that he promised to return to.

"Kagome"

Kikyo's head snapped up and she stared at him confused, "Did you say something?"

InuYasha shook his head and looked down at her so that she understand the turned his attention back to the bar, where the Kagome look alike was leaving, but not after the bartender passed her a small piece of paper and flashed a smile. InuYasha growled. Who the hell did he think he was?

"InuYasha stop that!"

He turned to look at her then then turned abruptly to where Kagome had been only to find her gone. He wanted to smack himself. He was probably hallucinating. Kagome didn't even drink for Kami sake! The woman who was just there probably hadn't been there, his head was already pounding. Concluded that it wasn't real he focused back on Kikyo who looked back up at him,

"Hey I'll be right back I have to get my make-up from the car. I think it's coming off" He nodded and watched her make her way out of the club and headed over to the bar, pointedly ignoring the bartender who gave the number to the Kagome look alike and scanned the room. He wasn't sure what he was looking for maybe just an indication that the Kagome he had seen as real and then what would he do? Say hi? He doubted that would be a good greeting to someone he's been in love with for almost 8 years.

Sighing he got up and decided he'd go and see what Kikyo was up to. Knowing her she probably got lost in the parking lot looking for his car. Stepping around grinding couples he made his way back out to where he parked his car and scanned the lot for his fiancé. He found her on the curb coming back to the lot…talking to..

"Kagome?"

_Lost your balance on a tight rope but it's too late to get it back_

**_~Review~_**


	7. Mean

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 7: Mean

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now, cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right.

Who would have thought walking to the car would be so hard after drinking a couple of tequilas? Certainly not her. Her vision was becoming even blurrier and her legs felt like noodles the more she walked down the very high looking sidewalk of the club. At this rate she would never make it to the car or at least off of this moving walkway. Kami, how many drinks did she have. Her head was pounding and her feet were killing her.

"This is stupid" she mumbled reaching for her cell phone. There was no way in hell she'd make it home in one piece. She figured she'd call Miroku or Sango and ask them to retrieve her and her car, no use of trying to drive herself She shuddered at the visual. Would she even be able to reach the pedal!

"Yeah that's it I'm calling" Her movement to make the phone call was cut off suddenly when a woman, who reeked of sweat and some nasty perfume, rushed by and knocked her cell phone out of her hand and onto the moving sidewalk. She inwardly groaned. The sidewalk was moving enough for its on liking and now with her cell phone down in the mist it was like putting on those goggles in Driver's Ed and trying to stay on the black line the whole time. Blaming her having to capture her phone off the sidewalk before it dissolved, she cursed, "Bitch" at the woman. Who did she think she was? Walking around knocking peoples phones into a pit of uncertainty. The nerve.

"Excuse me?"

Standing back up, albeit with problems, Kagome turned to see the woman who knocked her over and gasped at the sight. It couldn't be her after all these years. She tried her best to avoid the she-devil and by a very bad coincidence here she was standing before her, looking as mean as the day they met, only slightly older.

"Kikyo?"

Oh great, here she was in a clearly drunken haze and Kikyo pops out of nowhere. How worse can this night get?"

"Well well well, if it isn't little Kagome. Long time no see honey" Kikyo smirked, almost as if she had found out the biggest secret in life and picked up Kagome's cell phone for her, handing it back to her, "What's an innocent little thing like you doing at a big club like this? Aren't you supposed to be nursing some old maid back to health?"

Kagome growled, inwardly, a trait she undoubtedly got from InuYasha, and clutched the phone tightly between her fingers, and desperately trying not to punch the bitch where she stood. However, if she did try and punch her, there would be a good chance she'd miss. She was drunk after all.

"Have you finally realized that your life will amount to nothing and you'd die alone with only your cat to warm your bed?" She cackled then. Really she cackled. Kagome cringed at the sound and tried to not let what she said get to her. She would not die alone and Buyo was great company for bed; however InuYasha would have been a better substitute. She was tired of Kikyo putting her down, especially at the lowest part of her life. If she had come across her three years ago, this meeting would have been different. She would have been different. Hell she would have been sober.

"How pathetic" She sneered and Kagome stared at her for a while. She didn't understand why she wanted so bad to hurt her. She had never done anything to anyone and yet Kikyo felt the need to put her down constantly. She read that with bullies they only taunt others because the same has been done to them. Has Kikyo been taunted by someone that made her this way? Eh probably, but she didn't care to find out. This bullying ended right now.

Standing as solid as she could, Kagome stared Kikyo straight in the eye and quirked her brow, "No Kikyo your pathetic! It's been years since we last saw each other, about twelve and yet you're still bitch I knew since elementary school. You love to put others down to make yourself feel better right? I bet when you go home you cry, because you realize that we are all better than you could ever be. We have a heart Kikyo. You know that thing that beats against your chest to keep you alive? Yeah. Pointing out my flaws, so that your own imperfections seem minor is childish and belittling of you. How about you grow up and stop being a bitch?"

By the time her speech was through, Kagome was breathing hard and her head began pounding again. She had never been so mean in her life but this woman brought her to this point. She didn't know what she had gone through in the last 24 hours and she sure as hell didn't need to deal with her. Her heart was broken, her head hurt, her tongue was heavy, and she felt like shit. She needed to go home.

Kikyo clenched and unclenched her fist together as she stared at the beautiful woman before her. Yeah that was it she had to admit Kagome was beautiful, the most out of the ordinary woman as well, but she hated her. She hated to know that she had the perfect life while she had to work for everything she had. She wasn't blessed with this body for sure she had to work to keep it, to keep her job, her fiancé.

"Kagome?"

Turning around she was shocked to see InuYasha standing there with a look of awe across his features; however, what pissed her off was that she wasn't looking at her, nor was it her name that he whispered. Looking back at Kagome she saw the same expression across her own feature and briefly wondered what the story was between the two.

Kagome couldn't breathe. Hell she didn't even know if this was real or not. He was here. Standing in front of her, looking like the sexiest man alive in his black long sleeve button down, with dark red sweater vest, and black slacks. His long silver hair had grown longer and he had a small goatee that hadn't been there before. Moving her attention to the top of his head she delighted to see his ears twitch slightly and fought the urge to squeal and run over and rub them. They were her favorite feature. However the preppy look he had going on didn't seem to fit his bad boy appearance that she fell in love with years ago. Sure he still had some of it going on but now he looked as if he had transformed.

"Kagome?" He said her name louder this time almost as if she couldn't possibly be real, but she refused to say his. She was afraid that if she did, he would disappear and she'll fade away into the nothingness she felt three years ago. It was almost as if, he wasn't getting married, that he didn't betray her trust, he came back for her, and he was going to keep his promise.

Her face contorted into one of confusion as she watched Kikyo saunter over towards him and kiss him deeply on the lips. And just like that reality came crashing down on her and her whole crumbled before her eyes.

InuYasha was getting married to Kikyo.

Not her.

With one last look she did all she could at the moment. She ran. She ran so fast she wasn't sure how she hadn't fallen by now. The ground was still moving, and her vision was getting worse, but she couldn't stay there. She couldn't watch her worst enemy make out with love of her life.

Tears blurred her vision even more and her heart broke with each step she took.

_Why'd you have to be so mean?_

**~Review~**


	8. Never Grow Up

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 8: Never Grow Up

_I wish I'd never grown up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Oooh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd grown I could still be little_

_Oooh I don't wanna grow up it, wish I'd never grown up it could still be simple_

"I'll Kill HIM!"

"Now Sango-"

"Shut it Houshi! That little fucker is on my shit list Kagome, how could he?" Sango had been yelling and screaming about the incident for the last three weeks and Miroku and Kagome couldn't contain the wrath that was bound to release from Sango's person if she ever came across a certain silver haired hanyou. "Kikyo of all people! That jackass had to go on and marry the biggest Bitch in the history of Bitchiness!"

"Darling I don't think bitchiness is a word"

"Miroku if you say another word I swear I'll cut your balls off and staple them to your desk!"

Miroku shut up immediately. Looking between Sango and Miroku, Kagome couldn't help but feel loved and silently she thanked Kami for sending them both. After the run in with InuYasha she had ended up at Sango's bawling like a baby and Sango dropped rushed to aid her. Miroku was not surprisingly there as well and had been angry when he thought InuYasha had hurt her physically; however, when he realized what had happened the ties that he felt with InuYasha had depleted into nothing. He had sold out big time and there was no way he would fix his mistake. No way in hell.

"Sango listen I know that it's hard for you to watch Kagome go threw this but how do you think I feel abot it? He was my fucking best friend and she my sister. We should just be there to comfort her, without threatening InuYasha's life"

Sango growled inhumanly and turned back towards Kagome, "Are you okay hun?"

Kagome gave a watery smile, "Nothing that I won't be able to get over Sango. Thanks for being here" Sango faltered, her best friend's pain shooting through her like injection. She looked so broken, so lonely, how could she have missed it? She was practically her sister, and yet she never realized how bad and broken Kagome really was.

"Kagz"

"I wish I'd never grown up"

Sango frowned as did Miroku, "huh?"

She shrugged, "Things were so simple as a kid ya know?" She swirled around to face her siblings with a smile, "Like not worrying about bills or debt, but just having fun. Knowing that no one could ever hurt you and you were having the time of your life all the time"

Miroku smiled hugging his sister, "That's true Kagz. Hey! You remember that time you and Sango stole that dress from the mall that one year"

Sango shuddered, "Don't remind me, my ass was sore for a whole week and I didn't even get to wear it" She glared playfully at Kagome, "Thanks for that"

Kagome smiled sheepishly, her bad mood, somewhat forgotten, "Sorry Sango. You agreed to help me" She smirked, "Now you know better"

Sango nodded, "Indeed" She moved to sit besides Kagome admiring the young girls strength in the process, "I wonder what would have happened if we never grew up"

Mirok smirked, "I would be a free man baby!"

At that Sango glared and smack him upside the head, muttering bastard and frowning, "You can still do that jackass"

"Oh Sango my dear I was simply stating a fact, It is illegal to wed under the age of 18"

At that Kagome laughed as her brother ran out the room screaming and flailing like a girl from a confused Sango who merely raised a knife in her hand, "What a pansy I wasn't even going to hit him"

Kagome's raised her brow, "Really?"

"No but he still could have been a man and took it"

Kagome laughed, "I don't think anyone can be man enough to stick around you Sango"

She shrugged, "There lost" she looked at her friend and smiled, "You'll get through this Kagome I know you will. You are the strongest woman I've ever known and you never give up. If you really want InuYasha, although he is the biggest dumbass in the world, get him Kagome. After all you all went through I have no doubt in my mind that he still loves you just as much as you love him"

Kagome frowned, "If he love me as I loved him he would have waited Sango. He wouldn't be affianced to Kikyo neither."

Sango sighed, "While that may or may not be true I still believe that some part of him loves you no matter how big of a dick he is. In highschool you guys were so in love it gave me reason to believe that there were such things as soul mates and that true love did exist. And I promise you Kagome it only comes by once in your life time. You can't just give up because he's 'marrying Kikyo' She's not for him, you and I both know that. And I bet somewhere inside of InuYasha he knows it too. But you gotta give him a chance Kagz. You have to talk to him. If you don't get back together don't be down, you're not a selfish person, I know this but wish him luck with Kikyo and go on to find true love elsewhere. There are many suitors for you girl and what if InuYasha isn't the one for you? Wouldn't you like to find him someday?"

Kagome pondered Sango's words and smiled slightly, "Okay. I'll talk to him and give him a chance to explain himself and get back on common ground for you. And if he isn't the one...well I guess I gotta start filing threw those numbers I've got locked away in my purse"

Sango grinned and hugged her sister in law, "That's the spirit Kags!"

Kagome smiled, "I love you Sango you're the best sister one could ever wish to have"

"I love you too Kagome, now let's go on and find out were Miroku's hiding shall we?"

Kagome nodded eagerly, "I believe that it should be a great endeavor"

Laughing she ran with her sister-in law to hunt out her brother, he was in for it.

_ Just try to never grow up_

**_~REVIEW~_**

**_Hi guys...guess what? lol IT"S MY BIRHDAY! WHOOOO HOOOO! Go Ashley its ya birthday go Ashley it's ya Birthday...ahem...anyway I'm 19 now:) SOrry the chapter was short but i was eager to get it out! SOOO i hope you like it and have a great day! Love you all..._**


	9. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 9: Sparks Fly

_The way you move is like a full on rain storm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

"Did you tell Sesshoumaru to fax me those numbers Alex?"

It was Thursday. Exactly 3 Thursday's from his wedding and he had never felt so nervous in his life. His hands had been exceedingly sweaty the last few days or rather the last time he had seen Kagome. He was actually quite peeved that she wouldn't talk to him even for a second. She acted as if what they had didn't matter; like he didn't matter anymore. Hell she tried to act as if he didn't exist anymore and it pissed him off like no other.

"Yasha….Inu..Yasha..Dammit InuYasha are you listening to me?"

"Uh yeah, sorry Alex I kind of got side tracked"

He could actually feel her roll her eyes on the other end but he didn't care. There was too much on his mind. Rather one person on his mind.

"Obviously. Look are you still thinking about that Kagome girl?"

If he had been drinking coffee he was sure it would have been on his pants by this point. The shock that came with the fact that Alex knew he was thinking about Kagome was well startling and he didn't know what to do, but lie of course.

"No"

"Bullshit. Listen Yash if you're thinking of Kagome so much then maybe you are making a mistake by marrying Kagome"

He shook his head, "I am not making a mistake. It's just pre-wedding jitters Alex"

"Pre-wedding jitters my ass! I have never heard of the groom being so scared before the wedding that he thinks about his EX girlfriend. Face it Yash you don't love Kikyo like you love Kagome and if you go through this none of you will be happy. Well Kikyo might since he's just in it for the money and publicity but that's beside the point"

"Alex"

She laughed loudly, "Haha ok ok. Don't listen to the truth but you have to decide Yash. It's either Kagome or Kikyo. You can't have one and the other remember that"

InuYasha frowned deeply and sighed, "I know that Alexis I know. That's why I'm choosing Kikyo now can we get back to work"

"Hey you were the one who wasn't listening in the first place, besides it's my break and I can't stand Daisuke up again"

InuYasha frowned, "Yeah sure whatever, just call me back as soon as you're done"

"Gotcha"

Hanging up the phone, InuYasha lifted a hand to rub against his forehead. What did she know? He was making a good decision, probably the best decision of his life by marrying Kikyo. But...Kagome. she looked so broken, betrayed hell she looked as though she was going to collapse at that moment and it killed him to know that he did that to her. Frowning he picked up his keys and jacket and decided he was going to go get himself a shake from one of his favorite café's.

Well technically it isn't one of his favorite's; it just so happen to be the last one he and Kagome had went to together. Dammit he needed to stop thinking of her; however he couldn't take his foot off the pedal nor go in the opposite direction of the café to save his life.

Alexis was right. This marriage wouldn't be fair to Kikyo nor Kagome. He couldn't be without her and he knew that she wasn't one to share, so having her on the side was definitely out of the question. He sighed as he pulled up to the café. So what was he supposed to do? As far as he was concerned every option would hurt someone.

Option 1: Marry Kikyo and possibly shatter both his and Kagome's heart in the process.

Option 2: Call off engagement to Kikyo and keep his promise to Kagome, leaving Kikyo heart broken.

Option 3: Do nothing and let nature runs its course.

So far option three seemed to be the best. However he hadn't thought that one all the way through. Either way it went he was fucked. Royally screwed. He had no clue how to handle this. Running a hand through his hair in aggravation he punched the steering wheel as he reached the café. He hoped that the coffee would help him decide before it was too late.

Getting out, he straightened his shirt and dusted the imaginary dirt off of his pants as he strode to the entrance of Mocha Heaven. Yes indeed, a weird name for a café but it was hella good. The inside had been altered, he noticed, the inside which had once been a mixture of pink and grey been redone to become a forest green and chocolate colored flavor to it. The bar he had once remembered sneaking over to had been replaced with a lounge which was currently occupied by dozens of patrons. He had to admit it gave the place a mellower mood and at this time he was grateful for the contentment he felt. Walking briskly to the counter he ordered a coffee with four creams and four sugars and sat down in the farthest corner by the window. It was the seat he and Kagome had used when he had convinced her to ditch school one week. He chuckled slightly remembering how scared she had been.

_Flashback 2007-4 years ago_

_"Come on Kagome it's only for the rest of the day. So you'll miss 7th and 8th period it's not the end of the world"_

_InuYasha was desperately trying to convince his girlfriend of two years that ditching with him had been the greatest idea he's had all month. Since he was two years older than her he had already graduated from high school and he couldn't bear the thought of waiting until 3 to see his girlfriend. Who in their right mind would? His Kagome was beautiful even when she was threatening his life._

_"InuYasha! This is going to ruin my record!"_

_Her eyes were narrowed and her upper lip was pulled into a snarl. Her tiny fist was balled at her sides, while her breathing became labored. InuYasha knew deep down that he should be frightened by the goddess at this moment but he couldn't help but admire her feral beauty. He smirked at her then and grabbed her hand, unballing them and lacing his fingers with hers. Although she was still visibly upset, he could feel the tension leave her body as soon as he touched her. Yeah, he had that kind of effect._

_"Kagome you know I barely get to see you. Can't you just miss one day, please?" He pouted his lip and kissed her hand gently; she always fell for that._

_Kagome frowned, he kissed her hand. He knew that she adored when he did that to her. She looked at him then and couldn't fight the sigh that escaped her lips. He was truly handsome. His long silver hair, bright gold eyes, toned body, and sexy full lips. Yes, he was a walking sex god and she was damn glad she nabbed him._

_"Inu..."_

_He pulled her close, "Is it so bad that I just want more time with you Kags. I mean before I graduated we spent damn near everyday together, I just want that back"_

_He was so full of shit. She smiled then and kissed him on the lips, "Fine, but just this onetime"_

_InuYasha smirked, "I wouldn't have you do this every day Kagome"_

_Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Right. Anyway where are we going?"_

_"Mocha Heaven baby!" Kagome laughed at her boyfriend and tugged his arm lightly,_

_"Isn't that the new café?" InuYasha nodded and led her to his car, "I decided to get a hot chocolate what with it being below 0 and all"_

_"Well let's go then. It's weird being at school when you're not in school"_

_"Whatever that means" She hit him playfully on the head and he laughed loudly. Unbeknownst to him he had become something akin to attached to Kagome over the past year. At first of course, he had just wanted to break her spirit as he did with all the others but something wouldn't let him. She had an innocence and optimism that he couldn't find in anyone else if he had tried. She was naturally beautifully, believing that make up should only enhance your beauty instead of make you beautiful. He laughed his ass off when she told him that one. He actually believed that somewhere between his senior year he had fallen in love with Kagome…though he never said as much._

_InuYasha Takahashi did NOT fall in love._

_He looked at his girlfriend once more and noted the way her head bobbed to Taylor Swift's "Our Song", how her delicate fingers tapped on his dashboard, her lips moved in sync with Taylor's words, and the way she looked at him when she said "Our Song". He wasn't a big fan of Taylor Swift but Kagome was a different story. She always claimed that the country singer would be the next big thing but he never believed her; however, as he listened to her say, "Our song is the way he laughed. The first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have. And when I got home fore I said "amen" asking God if he can play it again" Something hit him like no other. He had vaguely remembered their first date they didn't kiss at all…but God he wanted to. She was so beautiful and her lips looked open to any invitation he would have opted for but he decided against it. He knew that a kiss on the first date was unlikely but as he listened to her say those words along with Taylor he felt that he should have kissed her. He smirked and pulled over in the Café lot._

_"I love Taylor Swift"_

_He smirked again and leaned over to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. He wasn't surprised to feel her kiss back just as gentle and smiled into her mouth, "And I love you" Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out. He was caught in the moment that was all!_

_She pulled back almost instantaneously, "You what?"_

_Shit. What should he do? He had already admitted it. To take it back now would be a low blow and he didn't know if he could handle a sad Kagome all day. He gulped and kissed her once more being opening the door and ushering her to follow. He sighed mentally. It's better to let it out now than later. He thinks._

_"I'll explain inside okay?"_

_She nodded and got out the car almost immediately grabbing his hand and rubbing soothing circles on his palm with her thumb. He smiled despite himself. He loved Kagome. He knew it was foolish to be hyper because you love someone especially when you don't know if they love you back. Oh shit! What if she didn't love him? He'll be the biggest fool in the world!_

_Gulping InuYasha ordered Kagome a hot chocolate with marshmallows and himself a coffee with four creams and four sugars, before ushering her to a seat in the back by the windows. He didn't want anyone to notice them. Sitting down he twirled his coffee in his hand as he watched Kagome take a sip of her hot chocolate and sigh. Her lips parted slightly and the moan that escaped from them made him shiver. She had to be the only girl to get him like this._

_He cleared his throat making her shoot her gaze to his and his heart clenched at the sight, "Kagome I'm not the type to-well you know- feel this way. Given with my reputation and all, and well with the way I usually treat woman-_

_Kagome giggled, "InuYasha your rambling"_

_He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "oh yeah right, sorry. It's just I've never felt this way before and I don't if you feel the same and to tell you the truth if you did I don't think that this will even work out because I couldn't handle knowing I loved you and you didn't feel the same.-_

_InuYasha was cut off by hysterical laughter coming from Kagome and frowned almost instantly, "What the hell are you laughing at wench? Here I am trying to confess my love for you and you laugh? You heartless-_

_"InuYasha shut up please!" she was still laughing but you could tell she was trying to get herself under control. She finally composed herself and grabbed onto his hand tightly, "First of all InuYasha before you start to have a serious talk, make sure you don't have a chocolate moustache ok?" At that statement InuYasha made a move to wipe off the chocolate smudge but Kagome stopped him from doing so,_

_"Hey!"_

_She smiled and leaned over the counter so that they were a centimeters away from each other, "InuYasha I wasn't laughing at your confession. In fact I am quite relieved to hear that you care for me that deeply"_

_InuYasha frowned, "Relieved? Why would you be relieved?"_

_She only smiled and darted her tongue out to lick the chocolate off his upper lip, an action that was more playful than sensual; however still InuYasha couldn't shake the arousal he felt when she did so, "I love you too InuYasha"_

_And then his heart exploded in his chest with happiness. His eyes were opened into a new euphoria that he had never been in before and he loved it. This girl-no this woman- had slowly began to come into his life and she changed it unknowingly. She made him feel things that seemed unreal; like those fairytales Taylor Swift talked about every now and again. Filled with excitement he pulled Kagome towards him for a passionate kiss in which both parties poured all of their love into._

_It was then that he vowed to be with Kagome until the end of time._

Present Day 2011

He didn't know why he had come here of all places. It was sacred between him and Kagome; a place where they came for their anniversary every year. Biting his lip he placed his hands on his head and dragged them across his face, wincing at the feeling of hair growing on his side. He guessed it was time to shave as well. Taking a sip of his coffee, he stared out of the giant window and watched the crowd of people walk pass.

"Still bearing that chocolate moustache I see"

Choking on the coffee still in his mouth, he turned around to meet the one person he desperately wanted to see,

"Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, her dazzling smile, and sank into the seat in front of him, "The one and only"

His mind was reeling. This had to be a dream, an illusion, she couldn't be here; not now. Not after what he had done to her,

"You are so melodramatic InuYasha did you really think that I could ignore you" Her voice had lowered to a whisper at the last part but he could still make it out clearly. Did she-?

"I just thought I'd come and apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago. It was childish and uncalled for"

InuYasha frowned deeply, but didn't say anything, "Kagome-

"Wait let me finish. I's been 3 years since I saw you Inu. Three long years and to finally see you only to find out that you were engaged was earth shattering." She took a deep breath and sighed her hands shaking, "I loved you since freshman year and I believed that even after you humiliated me, even after you broke my heart, that we would get through it you know? We were the ones who would look back and say "This is our story". But now I can't see any of it happening ever again. I don't blame you for being lonely in America truly I don't. But you broke a promise to me; one I held to you for three damn years InuYasha! Why did you tell you'd come back for me? When you had no intention to huh? Was that part of sick twisted let's fuck with Kagome game?"

InuYasha clenched his fist together as he listened to Kagome rant. He was appalled and actually hurt that she believed that he was out to hurt her, but he never gave her a reason to believe he wasn't, "Kagome I understand that you are hurt over my decision and what you think I have done to you. And believe me I'm no saint but don't you dare say that I did this to purposely hurt you! Kagome I thought about you every waking moment I was in America! Every Fucking Day! Do you honestly think that I would-" InuYasha sighed and stood up to tower over Kagome, "Do ou honestly think that I would ditch you in Japan and go on to marry someone else if I still had you? Never."

"But's that's exactly what you did InuYasha. You stopped writing, you stopped calling, everything stopped!"

InuYasha frowned, "What? I didn't-" He didn't remember not a day he wouldn't wait for Kagome to call, message, or email him, but she didn't, "Are you telling me that you didn't get any of those emails I've sent you?"

Kagome frowned, "Not one"

"I've got to go"

Kagome stood and watched as InuYasha walked away for the second time and couldn't help but feel that this was the last time she'd ever see him.

_Cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you Smile!_

**_~Review~_**

**_I'm pretty sure all the Taylor Swift Fans knows what chapter is coming up next lol. Btw IM GOING TO TAYLORS CONCERT IN CHICAGO! WHOOHOOO!...sorry for the long update but man her tickets were hard to get. Anyway Review. _**

**_XOXOX_**

**_Inume Takahashi_**


	10. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 10: Enchanted

"Kagome glad to see you back in action"

Kagome smiled at her co-worker, Ayame Ookami, and hugged her gently, "Glad to be back. I've been gone way too long"

Ayame giggled and rolled her eyes, "Kagz you were here last week, overtime"

Kagome shrugged with a smile, "I hate being a way for a long period of time. Is that soo bad?"

"For you, not at all."

Kagome laughed and moved passed her friend, "Was that an insult? You should watch your back Ayame you'll never know when I'll get you back"

"Kagome I'm a wolf demon I'll smell you before you even get the breath to say "boo!"

"True, but who said it would be me?" and with that the perky doctor skipped merrily down the hall way oblivious to her friend's growing smile, "Tootles"

"That girl is something else. The man who grabs her will be lucky" Grabbing her coffee, she read over the next patient Miroku had assigned for her and frowned, "Kouga Wolfe?" before walking down to the hallway in that direction.

Kagome had been in a surprisingly decent move ever since her run in with InuYasha at Mocha Heaven. She saw him and her heart stopped beating. He was as beautiful as she remembered though she could clearly see the worry lines crease into his forehead and the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked horrible but drop dead gorgeous at the same time; something only he could do. When she walked up to him her intention was simple; tell him that she was sorry for being childish; however, it escalated into her getting emotional and she didn't want that. It wasn't entirely his fault for the way things were… nor was it hers. Fate just had a bad way of getting back at people that was for sure. Sighing she ran a hand through her long hair and wondered why he reacted the way he did when she told him that she never got any of his messages?

Mentally telling herself she'll worry about it later, she headed down the hallway to check up on Keiko. She hadn't seen her for the last three months since her family had come to take her home and she was both happy and concerned to see her back in the hospital.

"Hime"

Smiling at the old woman's nickname for her, she sat down in the chair beside the bed and smiled affectionately at her, "Hello Keiko, how are you feeling?"

The woman snorted, "the same way I felt when I left this place. It's my husband who's worried. He should know by now that it'll take a lot to take me out" Kagome smiled,

"Well I have no doubt about that. Let's start with your blood pressure. Eaten any sweets lately?"

"Does prunes count?"

Kagome laughed loudly and nodded, "Sort of. Though it's not what most people have a craving for after being fed hospital food for months"

"I'm not most people"

"Clearly"

Kagome grabbed her stethoscope from her coat pocket and placed it against Keiko's arm, making the woman shiver at the cold, "So Hime, where were you last week?"

Kagome looked at Keiko then back to the rising numbers, "Everywhere and Nowhere really"

Keiko nodded and looked at the young woman intently. She had bags underneath her eyes, creases in her forehead and a slight strain that could only be classified as stress. The poor girl looked drained and physically depressed.

"Kagome, is there something wrong?"

Kagome's eyes darted back to the old woman. It was the first time she used her real name since she's known her and, right then, she knew she couldn't lie to her.

"I ran into InuYasha last week"

"That's great honey! When is the wedding?"

Kagome snorted, "His is in less than 3 weeks", the old woman gasped,

"You mean?" Kagome nodded. "Why that no goo dirty rotten-

"Keiko, calm down"

Keiko nodded, "Still how can he dump you like that?" Keiko fumed, "Is he mad?"

Kagome shrugged and removed her stethoscope from Keiko, "I don't know, maybe"

"Hmm...well how did you two meet?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hime, it's clear as a brand near day that you are still in love with this fellow"

"But what does-

"A meeting can determine a lot"

'Keiko I-

"I remember when I first met my husband"

"Ryu?"

Keiko nodded and sat up, slowly, a content smile on her lips, "Ah yes. It was the year 1978, after the war, and my friend had invited me to this restaurant for her 30th birthday. So I went, despite my not liking to socialize, and got all dolled up for her party"

Kagome smiled, "I bet you looked beautiful in your dress"

Keiko smirked, "So did every other fella at the party. But thank you dear. All eyes seemed as though they were on me as soon as I stepped in, however I was only focused on one person." Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she recalled the very instant she saw her husband for the very first time and Kagome couldn't help but let a wistful smile grace her lips as the woman became lost in a memory.

"He was sitting at the corner next to Kenishi-that old dog- laughing about something related to a game, looking like a God. I remember it all too well what he wore; a white silk shirt with a black sweater vest over with black slacks, his hair was shaved, almost like the men I had seen in the army, and his shoes were a shiny black. His lips were full, his chin strong, and his eyes looked as green as the grass. He was simply beautiful.

I continued to walk- all the while trying to stop gawking at him- when I reached the table. Kaede-my best friend- had introduced me to everyone and all of them said their hellos and howdy-doos except him"

Keiko smiled, "He didn't say much of anything but he did stare a good deal. His eyes were mesmerizing and I couldn't help but stare but as well. If you could have felt the connection we had shared then…well I guess you would have just felt it huh?" She laughed, "Anyway he strode towards me his eyebrows held up in shock, and he kissed my hand upon reaching me, "And said, "Well aren't you the prettiest little thing I've ever saw"

Kagome giggled, "Really?"

"Yes, back then being a pretty little thing was the highest of compliments and I fell in love instantly"

"That's cute Keiko"

Keiko nodded, "It was beautiful. Anyway what about you? I know that you and he didn't come across each other so plainly"

Kagome frowned, "It was a while ago…"

"All the more better do share hime"

Kagome was torn. She really didn't want to remember when she and InuYasha had first met, but she really could never deny Keiko,

"Okay I'll tell you"

Keiko giggled, and sat up even more, leaning into Kagome, "Well then go on"

Kagome smiled, "Well it was my sophomore year and Sango had wanted me to go to this spring formal with her…

_Flash-Back _

"_I can't believe you made me come here"_

_The beautiful 16 year old girl complained to her best friend. She didn't understand why she had to go to the Spring Formal. She never went to any dances…well so far. She sighed silently. This was going to be disastrous! What if she didn't look good enough? What if she couldn't dance? What if she FELL? _

"_Kagome calm down! You can dance! Hell you're on the school dance team! And you're not going to fall. Kagome you look gorgeous, now come on"_

_Sango shook her head at her younger best friend. She was a very beautiful girl. She had long raven-wavy hair that extended all the way past her shoulders, creamy skin, full pink lips, the body of a goddess, and the personality that would make any man go nuts. _

_Kagome frowned at her friend, noting that she too looked gorgeous tonight and sighed loudly, "Fine, let's go. However, if I do indeed fall, we are leaving."_

_Sango laughed at the serious tone of her friend and led her into the gym, "Come on. I have to meet your brother by the punch bowl in like 2 seconds"_

_Kagome stuck her tongue out, "Well then go I can escort myself in"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes mom, I'm sure"_

_Sango laughed and hugged her friend, "Loosen up Kags. It's a party, have fun, enjoy yourself. Find a cute boy to make out with in a corner"_

"_Sango!"_

"_I'm kidding. Anyway come over to the punch bowl when you're in, Miroku is excited to see his little sister all dressed up at her first dance"_

"_You guys are going to embarrass me"_

"_Not so much"_

_Kagome stuck out her tongue at Sango, who only blew a kiss at her before dashing inside to meet her boyfriend. Kagome took a deep breath and made her way towards the entrance of the gym. Her palms were sweaty and as soon as she presented her ticket, she regretted letting Sango go inside before her. Shaking away her discomfort she smiled at the junior boy who took her ticket, oblivious to his lingering stare, and walked into the gym._

There I was again tonight forcing laughter faking smiles

Same ol' tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

_There was at least a million people in there; ok maybe not a million, but it looked to be close to it. There were couples dancing, laughing, hanging, kissing, grinding, and just doing about everything you can do at a school dance. She nearly gagged at the putrid smell of sweat and the humidity that filled the air but held it in as she reached the punch bowl._

_She didn't see Miroku or Sango at that moment so she figured that they must've started dancing already. Grabbing a cup, she poured some of the red punch in, sniffing it first, and taking a sip. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing people both familiar and unfamiliar alike. She spotted Sango and Miroku dancing in the center and smiled as Sango warned Miroku to lay off her ass. She scanned again, searching, but not really looking until she saw him. _

_He stood opposite of herself, his hands tucked into his pockets of his black tailored Armani suit. His long silver hair flowed elegantly down his back, his tall stature, from her point of view, seemed intimidating, and the scowl on his face gave her reason to believe he did not want to be here. Still, she was fascinated. His eyes were beautiful amber, the cutest dog ears on the top of his head and his lips were full, and looked absolutely kissable. She stopped. Oh God, now she was blushing. Fortunately, in order to make things worse, his eyes flickered towards her and held her in place. He was absolutely gorgeous!_

Your eyes whisper, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

'_Oh My Gosh!' He was walking towards her! Kagome felt a sense of panic as she stood rooted to her spot and watched the handsome man approach her. His eyes seemed to be trying to recognize who she was exactly. Though she could honestly say she had never seen him before in her life; she would have definitely remembered him. He was inches away now and the frown that once graced his features was now turned up into a small smile, that can only be described as a smirk. Kagome blushed._

"_Have we met?"_

_Kagome shook her head and looked down, "No I'm not sure we have"_

_He frowned, "I'm sorry. It's just-it seems like I know you"_

_Kagome smiled, "Well considering we go to the same school, you may have seen me around"_

"_Maybe" He smirked wider and held out his hand for her to take, "InuYasha Takahashi, and you are?"_

_She accepted his hand and watched as he kissed the back of it gently. She melted, "K-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi"_

"_Kagome" He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, "Well Kagome you look beautiful tonight"_

_Kagome smiled, "Thank you. But I'm sure you say that to every girl you see"_

"_Believe it or not, you are the only one I would dare to call beautiful and mean it"_

_She blushed again, "You sure know how to make a girl feel special"_

_He chuckled, "That's what I was going for" He extended his hand towards her again, "Would you do me the honor?"_

_Kagome bit her lip, "I-", She couldn't really say that she didn't dance, "I've never danced with a boy before"_

_His eyebrow rose, "Really? Then it would be my pleasure to be your first"_

_Kagome nodded and took his hand and then she was floating._

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

_Kagome stood stiff as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She literally was pressed so tightly against him, that they were nose to nose and she gasp silently. She watched mesmerized as InuYasha, pull away from her, spun her around and pulled her back backwards so that her back was pressed to his chest. It was a fast pace song and she knew what he wanted her to do but could she?_

_As if he could sense her hesitation and/or fear he reached out in front of him and grabbed her hand, placing it on her stomach and guided her slowly, "It's simple Kagome, just move to the beat. Just let go."_

_And let go she did. Before she knew, her body was moving at its own accord, in sync with his own and it felt natural. It felt as natural as breathing and she loved it. She was having so much fun she had ended up dancing with InuYasha for the rest of the night. It wasn't until a slow jam came on that she realized what she was doing. Smiling sheeply at him, she watched as he smirked and took her hand in his own._

"_You are a wonderful dancer" He smiled when she blushed prettily and guided her closer, "However I feel the night is coming to a close soo one more dance?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask"_

_InuYasha smiled then and wrapped both of his arms around Kagome's waist as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Kagome close her eyes and smiled as they swayed to the music. _

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

End Flash-Back

"After we danced we exchanged numbers and we began talking. I found out about his reputation as a bad boy, but I was happy I was the only one who knew about his soft side"

Keiko smirked at the young woman before her, who had literally become lost within her memories, "And you still love him don't you?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop"

Keiko looked at her young friend who had almost become something like a daughter to her. She deserved happiness, "Hime, if you love him, and he like you say then you shouldn't give up"

"I have no choice but to give up. He's getting married"

"Right! He's **getting** married, he isn't married now"

"No but-

"Kagome you have to fight for your love. If you want him go and get him"

Kagome frowned, "I'm not a fighter Keiko."

"Bull, you fight every day. You just don't know it"

Kagome felt tears well up on her eyes as she looked at Keiko, "What if what if it's not meant to be?"

"Do you believe it is?"

"I used to"

"No Hime, do you believe it now, in your heart?"

Kagome thought about it long and hard. She never really thought about her life without InuYasha, nor did she think that they would be with someone else. She still loved him and she still wanted him…

"Yes"

"Then you know what you must do"

Kagome nodded and hoped that the choice she had just made would be the right one.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

**_~Review~_**

**_For those of you who are wondering I WILL be using ALL of Taylors songs off SPEAK NOW! lol btw My Favorite song off the album..should I put Adam's part in here too?_**


	11. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

**A/N: So I know it's been a little under a month since my last update:/ and I'm sorry for such a short paper but I was out of town. It is Incredibly HOT in LOUISIANA especially coming from Chicago..anyway I would like to Dedicate this Chapter t Happykitten1998 she has been waiting for me to make a chapter for her favorite song *coughs* Haunted and I hope that it is to her likings:) For everyone else who love the song Haunted I'm sorry i couldn't get to you but this is for you also. **

Chapter 11: Haunted

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I had known it all this time but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's too quiet and I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Haunted.

If there was a word that could describe how he felt at this very moment it would be: Haunted. Kikyo had went with a couple of her girlfriends to add some finishing touches to her wedding gown. He was happy to see her exciting about the wedding being a mere three days away but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and betrayal off as he watched her. He didn't understand why when he kissed her he went back to how Kagome's kisses left him weak in the knees and the comparison had blinded his judgment of his fiancé. It hadn't always been that way. But he couldn't deny that Kagome wasn't on his mind when he was courting Kikyo neither. He couldn't believe he left her at the café like that. There was so much that he wanted to ask her…tell her… but what she had said left him dumbstruck.

She didn't receive anything he had sent her…

That itself made him stop cold. How could she had not received not ONE of the emails, text, letters, or phone calls he had sent her? And she claimed he had done the same! He didn't know what to think…After 2 years of believing that the woman he loved had moved on and started a new he had come to find out that it may have all been a lie. But how was he to prove such an act. As far as he was concerned she still lived at the apartment uptown; Hell he even talked to Miroku and he was sure he would have told him if she had done something different! Grasping his head, he debated o going to see Kagome to straighten this out-but what would that accomplish. He would learn that she had never moved on, and she still waited on him like she vowed to do then what? He couldn't leave Kikyo. Not after all they've been through. It wouldn't be fair. However, what he would be doing to Kagome was also detrimental. He had betrayed her, giving her a false promise, though it wasn't intentional. He swore he would come back to her and he intended to. Hell he wanted to.

Leaning back in his chair, he frowned when the annoying ring of his cell phone snapped him out if his thoughts, and grabbed it lazily. Seeing that it was Miroku he picked it up,

"Yo"

"Hey Yash"  
"Roku"

"Aye uh Yash did you still need a Best Man?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. The last time he had talked to Miroku about being the Best Man he had ran on about not wanting to betray Kagome. Did he finally have a change of heart?

"Uh Yeh" Honestly when Miroku told him he wasn't going to InuYasha told Kikyo that he didn't need a best man. If it couldn't be his best friend then he wouldn't need one. She was pissed but he wasn't in the mood to care.

"Count me in"

His mouth opened in shock, "What? I thought you said you didn't want to betray Kagome"

"Kagome didn't mind and I did promise to be your best man so" He smirked lightly hearing his best friend's words, "Besides your bachelor party is going to be kick ass tomorrow. I haven't been to a strip club in months!"

"Bouzo who said anything about a strip club?"

"Yash you always wanted to go to a strip club on your last night of freedom"

"Yeh well that was before Kikyo" He winced at how accusing he sounded. It was true though. Kikyo had driven into his head that strip clubs would ruin their relationship though he never questioned why. He promised her that he'd never go again and he was a man of his promise. At least, he thought he was.

"She changed you, ya know?"

InuYasha frowned. Of course he had changed but he didn't think that it was Kikyo who had done it. Kagome had provided most of his change…all for the good and yet for the bad. When he stopped receiving his daily calls he had taken up smoking and drinking and had become addicted instantly; although Alexis was the one to get him to quit. Still he didn't think Kikyo played a heavy role in his life-oh shit.

"Roku…do you think I'm making the right choice?"

"I never known you to make the right one-

"Seriously Monk!"

"InuYasha I cannot decide what is best for you. If you feel that marrying Kikyo is right then by all means go for it. However, as a future groom myself, if I had any doubts I would talk about it or try and figure out if this was the right thing to do at the moment."

"I don't want to hurt anyone" He mumbled.

Miroku smirked on the other end, "InuYasha you can't please everyone and in the end it's all about what you want you understand? I don't think you would like being subjected to a life without happiness and love"

InuYasha took his friends words into consideration but he didn't feel the need to tell him of his thoughts just yet. He was still unsure himself.

"Right. Uh I have to get back to work Roku and the colors are blue and silver"

"Blue and silver? You hate blue!"

"Kikyo doesn't doesn't"

Miroku frowned inwardly but nodded, "Ok I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Houshi"

InuYasha, for the first time, actually felt as if the decision he was making would either make him or break him. He didn't know what to do.

2 Hours Earlier

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had but I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain and he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing it was you instead_

Haunted.

That was how anyone would describe her at that moment in time.

Her brain was haunted by the memories, her body haunted by the loss of his touch, her heart was haunted by his decision to move on. She couldn't believe he had decided to leave her after his promise. He couldn't leave her; she thought she had him all figured out, but she supposed she was wrong. She shook her head and forced herself not to believe that's he didn't love her; that he never loved her. She knew in her heart that he did and she also knew that he still did.

But what was she to do?

She looked at Keiko peacefully sleeping and smiled sadly. The woman had made her out to be a fighter; however, she felt less than a warrior at the moment. Her heart hurt, her head was spinning, and she was sure that she would vomit if she got up. It was weird, the feelings she had right now, and she didn't know which one to trust. Her mind was done with him, mad at him, and hated him. Her heart, however, yearned for him; it believed that he was still in love with her and she with him. Did she really want to take a risk and assume that he would still be with her? Did she really want to make a decision that might lead him to hating her? Did she want to risk her heart breaking all over again?

No, she didn't, but she had to know. She didn't want to be left in the dark anymore. She wanted to know what it is that he wanted and she needed to know before he married Kikyo.

Kikyo.

That woman had been a pain in her ass for a long time and it seemed as though she would continue to be. She didn't understand why she hated and constantly picked on her but it would end soon. Everything will end soon. She will no longer allow herself to be haunted by InuYasha.

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed her brother, Miroku, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey sis! What's Up?"

"Hey Miroku, is Sango near you?"

A shuffling noise was heard and a small smack could be heard later. Kagome rolled her eyes and waited,

"Yes she's here" The phone was passed shortly, "Hi Kagome!" Kagome smirked,

"Listen I have an idea and for it to work the three of us has to be precise you get me?"

Bothe Miroku and Sango answered, "Yes" as they listened to their sister. What could she be planning?

"Miroku, you're going to the wedding correct?"

"Um I never decided honestly"

"Tell InuYasha you're going. Sango?"

"Hell No!"

Kagome frowned, "Come on Sango, you have to go"

She could feel Sango's confusion, "I have a plan. Keiko had told me something and I have considered and decided that I will be attending InuYasha's wedding"

"But you know Kikyo isn't going to allow you to attend"

"While that is true; I have a way of attending that no one will even notice my presence", Kagome smirked, "Guys, have you ever seen Wedding Crashers?"

Sango was the one to speak up, "Kagome you're not seriously thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

Kagome smiled, "I'll be at your house at 8 to go shopping Sango. Ta-ta"

Kagome hung up then leaving her two siblings dumbstruck on the phone. Sango looked towards her fiancé and rose an eyebrow,

"Do you think she's really going to do it Roku?"

Miroku thought long and hard. His sister and InuYasha used to be so in love and he doubted that a love so strong would go away so easily and without a fight. If his sister wanted something, he knew that she was bound to get it eventually. However, knowing that InuYasha was at the end of her wanting he wasn't sure if this would work out in her favor. He knew that she was suffering and he wished he could help ease the pain she was in; but there was only one person who had ever been able to calm her, and if she wanted him back, well then he would do anything is his power to make that happen,

"Yes and I'm going to help her. I've never seen one thing Kagome cared about deeply get away and it sure is hell isn't going to happen now."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm calling InuYasha"

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm Haunted_

**_~Review~_**

**_A/N Only 5 Chapters left! ..Next chapter...Better Than Revenge_**


	12. Better Than Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Summary:_ Kagome and InuYasha dated for a long while back in high school and a bit through college. They were known far and wide as the perfect couple and easily agreed along with everyone else that they were meant to be. Unfortunately one summer their relationship came to a drastic end when InuYasha went to the States to finish school. It was upon a mutual agreement they not see each other because of the long distance however he vowed to return to her. Now, 3 years later, InuYasha returns to Japan only to announce his engagement to the mysterious Kikyo Hiromi, to which Kagome is heartbroken. Now with only months away from the Wedding Kagome has to decide whether to hold her peace or Speak Now!_

Chapter 12: Better Than Revenge

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

_Ha, just a little revenge_

Kagome and Sango were at the mall at exactly 10 o clock in the morning. Kagome had been wearing a look that was a mixture of mischief and doubt that made Sango concerns grow. Her friend had been acting out of character yet the same as she was at 15. Sango smiled inwardly at the memory. Kagome was a diehard fan of plotting and gaining the affections of those she liked. InuYasha happened to be the first and last.

"Kagome, do you really think that this is a good idea?" Sango was still unsure about the whole wedding crasher thing and although she had been the one to encourage the woman to get what she wants she didn't want her to embarrass herself if that ass refused her. She looked at her best friend then as an audible sigh escaped her pink lips; her azure eyes lifting up to meet her own. This was the Kagome she had grown up with… not the depressed and uncharacteristically sad one she had seen over the last few months.

"I'm sure. I can't sit by and watch him make the biggest mistake of his life"

Sango nodded; Kikyo was indeed the wrong person for InuYasha to be with, and even though he was a prick, he didn't deserve being married to someone like Kikyo. She watched as Kagome picked up a deep blue dress with a silver sash and frowned. It was known far and wide that InuYasha's favorite color was red and yet he had let Kikyo change it. He absolutely despised blue.

"I can't believe he's actually allowing blue to be the theme of his wedding" Sango said while picking up a dress of her own.

Kagome nodded softly, looking at the blue dress and shaking her head. If she was to crash his wedding she wanted to stand out, though not enough so that Kikyo would notice her when she walked down the aisle. She looked around some more, very familiar with Nordstrom, and was happy to see that they carried red dresses. She dragged Sango over and told her to wait while she tried on the dress. Sango nodded, not liking the fact that she didn't get to see the dress before her sister ran off with it, and sat down in the waiting area.

Kagome stripped silently in the dressing room, and held up the dress that she picked out. It was a bright red halter dress that, when held against her, went just below her knees. A black belt was wrapped around the waist and Kagome marveled at the silk like material. She knew this had to be the dress. Taking a deep breath and stripped slowly, before taking the dress in her hands. After putting it on, she moved towards the mirror and gasped at the woman looking back at her.

She was beautiful!

The red complimented her porcelain skin to an extent where it should be illegal. The black belt hugged around her waist showing off her curves and the fullness of her breast. She looked down at her feet and reminded herself to find some shoes that would match and to have Sango style her hair. She suppressed the urge to giggle like a school girl as she stepped out of the dressing room and struck a pose. She laughed when Sango's mouth literally dropped and skipped over to her,

"What do you think?" She asked twirling about. Sango smiled wistfully, happy that the Kagome she knew and loved was once again returning. She was so carefree and happy that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Two words: Gorgeous Baby!" Kagome giggled and hugged Sango tightly before spinning around once more.

"Where do you think we can get the shoes from? I already decided to get the dress so I definitely need the perfect shoes to go with them"

Sango frowned and thought, "Hmm well pay for the dress now and then we'll look around for the shoes"

Kagome nodded and walked up to the cash register, her heart pounding lightly with excitement. The dress was so beautiful and she couldn't wait until InuYasha saw her in it. She placed the dress onto the counter and smiled at the male behind the counter, who smiled flirtatiously back.

"Is this all?" He asked. His voice was deep, baritone like and it matched his appearance all too well. Kagome would have melted if she were not in love,

"Yes sir"

The man smirked and rung up the dress, winking at her in the process. Kagome held back a giggle and waited to see the price,

"That'll be $767 please"

Sang frowned, "For one dress?"

Kagome smiled, "Sango calm down " She smiled at her sister and handed the cashier her credit card, "This isn't much besides me and Miroku both got an inheritance after Father passed away and it's more than enough. Besides that I checked the price of the dress before I got it"

Sango looked at her friends' grin and shook her head, "It's still too much and how come Miroku never told me about his inheritance?"

"He blew most of it at the strip club three years after Dad died"

Sango's eyes widened, "That perverted asshole!"

"I take it that's the reason he never told you…and the fact that you banned him from going to strip clubs anymore...after the uh…incident."

"Hell, I don't even think he can set foot in a strip club after what he did! And as long as he's willing to marry me he will never **ever** step foot in another strip club"

Kagome smiled, grabbed her dress form the friendly cashier and card, before looping her arms through Sango's, "That's why he needs you sis; without you Miroku would be Japan's Most Wanted Pervert"

Sango laughed out loud and led Kagome to the next store in search of some shoes to match her dress. She really hoped InuYasha opened his eyes and realized how special Kagome is and if he doesn't someone else will be the luckiest man in the world.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all I had it right where I wanted him_

_She came along got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

In less than 24 hours she will have the man she always wanted.

She would be rich, famous, and the envy of all her friends; although she pretty much was that already. Nevertheless, her life would change for the better and she couldn't wait to start it as Mrs. InuYasha Takahashi.

Walking around the mall with her "friends" she searched eagerly for some lingerie that would make her husband-to-be harder than a rock in less than ten seconds. Oh yes, she couldn't wait until she got to the Honeymoon; Puerto Rico has always been her desired place to be and she was finally going to get there. Honestly she couldn't believe her luck in snagging the rich businessman and she had no one other than Kagome to thank. She smirked inwardly. Who would have thought that her most hated rival's long lost lover would be her husband? No one that's for sure.

Fortunately, when she heard of their infamous break up, she had seen it fit to go and 'comfort' the broken male and restore his heart and mind. Most people would have thought it a strange coincidence that she decided to do her modeling in America just two weeks after InuYasha's departure however she knew better. She had been anticipating going after a rich business man and who better than a rival's beloved. Yes, taking InuYasha from Kagome was the best revenge she had ever served and the results were absolutely delightful.

_I never saw it coming wouldn't have expected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

"Twenty-two shoe stores and we **still** didn't find anything!"

Kagome giggled at her friend/sister and looped an arm through hers, "Now Sango, you knew that this would be difficult"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah but out of twenty-two stores I at least expected a maybe" She frowned and looked at her friends plastic covered dress, "Your dress is cursed" Kagome hid the dress from her view and looked at her as if she had slapped her,

"My dress is not cursed; how can you say that!"

"Kagome…TWENTY-TWO EFFIN STORES!" She exclaimed earning several stares in her direction, "You might as well go barefoot because looking for some shoes to match that is irrational, impossible and-

"You've been around my brother too long"

Sango's cheeks turned a pink hue and she stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "Shut up!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "it's okay San-" Her breath caught in her throat and all words died on her tongue as she gazed upon the shoes that lay within the last store she expected to find them in.

"Macy's!"

Sango looked at her friend and frowned, "Macy's?"

"Look!" Sango stuck out her tongue playfully and imitating Kagome's high pitched "Look!" before turning to gaze at what her friend was staring at,

"They have a sale on Playtex Bras so what?"

"Not That!" Kagome moved her friend so that she was looking directly at the source of her excitement, "That!" When she did her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh My Gosh!"

"I know right!"

Sango looked at her friend and smiled, "Well what the hell are we doing here let's go get those shoes!"

Kagome nodded and laughed as her friend dragged her into the store.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm pyscho cause' I like to rhyme her name with things_

"Kikyo?"

She looked towards her 'friend' Yura, "Yes?" They were in Macy's, browsing really, looking for something that could go well with their dresses for the wedding and the after party.

"You never told us how you managed to keep InuYasha away from Kagome all those years. I mean, we know you 'cheered' him up, but there must be some dirty little secret behind all that."

Kikyo laughed, "Simple. I made him believe that Kagome had moved on"

"How?"

Kikyo twirled that lingerie in her hand as she recalled hacking her fiancé's email and deleting the messages he received from Kagome, "Just a little hacking and help from the other side. It was simple really since all their communication was technology related. Once I cut off all their resources it was easy for me to jump in and claim him"

Yura smiled, "How vile of you"

Kikyo smiled and went off to find something else to buy. She loved revenge.

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Well they didn't teach you that in Prep school so it's up to me_

_And no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_(Think about what you did)_

"Kagome I'm gonna go look at those bras"

Kagome laughed as she asked for a size 6 in the shoe she found, "Of course, something I'm sure my brother will enjoy taking off"

"Hentai"

Kagome smirked as she walked away, "Your fiancé made me this way!"  
Sango rolled her eyes, having no doubt that Miroku would corrupt his only sister, and headed off to find that bra she's been craving for. Seriously the commercials made them look comfortable to boot and she wanted at least one that would leave marks on her shoulders when Miroku decided to get rough.

Reaching the lingerie section, she mentally jumped for joy when she saw that they were indeed on sale and searched eagerly for her size. She was on her second pair when she heard a familiar voice,

"You never told us how you managed to keep InuYasha away from Kagome all those years. I mean, we know you 'cheered' him up, but there must be some dirty little secret behind all that."

Sango frowned and hid behind the rack as she listened closely. Hearing Kikyo's laugh made her blood boil and she almost tempted to punch her in the throat-almost.

"Simple. I made him believe that Kagome had moved on"

At that Sango gasped and her fist clenched against the Playtex material. So she was the reason that InuYasha had believed Kagome was happy with someone else. She frowned deeper as the girl asked her "How?"

"Just a little hacking and help from the other side. It was simple really since all their communication was technology related. Once I cut off all their resources it was easy for me to jump in and claim him"

Sango was fuming by this point. How could one person be so mean as to- She growled inwardly grabbed her bras and made her way back to Kagome.

When Kagome saw her friend she frowned, "What's wrong Sango? Did they have your size?"

Sango merely frowned, "I ran into the Bitch of the West and heard that she was the reason InuYasha didn't receive any of your calls, emails or text messages. She's been planning this shit the whole time!"

Kagome frowned and looked at her friend. She knew her enough to know that she wouldn't lie about anything like this. "Kikyo? She's the reason why InuYasha-"Her fist clenched together tightly and her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest at the thought of all Kikyo had taken from her. She had taken the love of her life away from her. Three years she- she taken away her chance at marriage with the only man she'd ever loved and for what? Revenge?

"Sango where is she?"

Sango looked at her friend with a brow raised, "On her way out the store I believe"

Kagome nodded, "Come on"

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa_

_And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you any friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do _

_Better than Revenge_

Kagome was beyond furious at that moment. It just seemed as though things between her and Kikyo would never end! She marched ferociously down the aisle of Macy's and was pleased-though not in a good way- to see Kikyo and her Minions looking at skirts. She waltzed over to her spun her around and willed her fist not to fly in her face.

"Excuse me!" Kikyo exclaimed, looking at her most hated rival, "Who told you that you could touch me?"

Kagome growled inwardly, "You selfish, conniving Bitch!"

Kikyo and her minions gasped, while Sango looked on with a smirk, at Kagome's outburst, "Do you really think you've won, that you-"She stopped and took a deep breath. She wanted to scream, to yell, hit something-or someone- but she held herself. She still had a plan and if it was to work she couldn't do anything too detrimental, "Kikyo just know this. There's **nothing** I do better than Revenge"

Kagome then pivoted and walked out of the store, thankful she had already paid for her shoes and headed to the car. Sango stayed back and marveled at the shock, hatred, and embarrassment on Kikyo's face. Then as she was walking out she slipped an unpurchased item into Kikyo's purse, saying, "Bitch!" in an unlady-like manner before strolling to catch up with her sister.

Kikyo's face seemed to have turned reed with anger and she huffed and stomped out of the store only to beep loudly and then be surrounded by security guards that claimed she stole something.

Sango's face lit up at the scene and she reminded herself to inform Kagome of the encounter later. As of now, they had to wait, but knowing Kagome…

Nothing was going to stop her from getting sweet revenge.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing cause I don't think you do, oh!_

**_~Review~_**

**_A/N I actually kinda had fun with this chapter. I could have made it better, I'm not gone lie but eh it's good enough..I hope. Anyway..finally the moment we've all been waiting for..next chapter...what's the title? _**


	13. Speak Now Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Speak Now!**

**InuYasha/Kagome**

**Rated: T**

_"Real life is a funny thing, you know. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial, in fact, that most of us start to hesitate for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately what I've begun to fear more than that is letting the moment pass without saying anything_"-Taylor Swift

Chapter 13: Speak Now Part 1(It's Now or Never)

Today was the day.

Today would be the day that he turned his life around, settled down, and start a family with the person he loved dearly; however, he was still in love with another.

Sighing, he straightened his tie, irritated that he couldn't get it to look right, before sitting down harshly on the floor with his hands tangled into his hair and pulled. He didn't know what he was doing. Was this even the right thing? His brain was hurting but he couldn't let himself disappoint her…of course he didn't know which of the 'her' he was referring to but that didn't make the pain any less.

He wished he had never moved away. If he had never moved away he wouldn't be in this position. He would be happily married to his soul mate, his love, his life...his Kagome. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell, but most of all he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for the loss of his future, cry for the pain Kagome felt, cry for the fact that Kikyo will never truly be loved by him, and he wanted to for his own heart that will be shattered by the end of the day.

He was such a fool.

Why did he do this to himself? Why did he even ask her if he never even loved her as much as he ever loved Kagome? She was an innocent, a victim, and he was the perpetrator. Straightening up, he vowed that he would not see Kikyo any harm for she had no part in his twisted mind and lost love.

Maybe this was the fates way of getting him back for all the wrong he had done in his past. Maybe this was the consequence for breaking so many girls hearts and innocence, including Kagome. He sighed and stood up wiping the lone tear that had threatened to come out away. He had to get himself together.

"It is nice to see you again little brother"

Growling softly at the voice he hadn't heard in over three years, he looked up to find his older half-brother Sesshoumaru towering over him; his face just as stoic as if he hadn't greeted him less than a second ago. He wore an ash grey tux with light blue silk like vest that had two big silver buttons. His long silver hair was down and reached his butt while the magenta markings on his cheeks were jagged and stood out against the tux. The Daiyoukai even with the outrageous looking suit was still gorgeous. His golden eyes stared vacantly at the form of his younger brother then rolled exasperatedly.

"Yeah good to see you to Fluffy"

The Daiyoukai's eyes flashed dangerously, "This Sesshoumaru is not Fluffy and if you value your life- you pathetic half-breed- you will do well to remember that"

InuYasha "Keh'd" and walked towards the mirror to finish fixing his tie. His ass of a brother can piss off. He didn't even know why he was here.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru walked into the room a bit more and stood looking at the ceiling, "Believe me hanyou I have better things to attend rather than your human ritual to a whore"

"She's **not** a whore you asshole!" InuYasha walked over to his brother and scowled. How dare he insult his bride! "You better have someone remove that stick up your ass before I do"

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at his brother, "Foolish whelp. Do not think that This Sesshoumaru has come to this ritual out of his own will. It was Rin's wishes that I attend and no other. However it has come to This Sesshoumaru's attention that the human that you wish to wed is a whore and not the human I thought I would see"

"What are ya yapping about?"

Sesshoumaru let the corner of his lip curl upward as he gazed at his brother, "Why are you marrying that whore instead of Kagome?"

InuYasha growled, "You son of-

"This Sesshoumaru has no time for your idle threats; curiosity was the result of my question half-breed. Now are you going to explain?"

"I don't hav'ta explain anything to you!"

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru understands that you don't have a clue. Listen up hanyou and listen well for This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself; the life of a mortal is meant to be lived to fullest and it is well known that your actions make your decisions. You will do well to remember that."

InuYasha frowned deeply and rolled his eyes, "This coming from the guy that's hates everyone but his mate"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, though the action was barely noticed, "If I hated everyone InuYasha I wouldn't be here now would I?"

InuYasha whipped around trying to catch his brother in the verbal moment that was sure to be a slip of the tongue to find himself alone. He whipped around again and cursed silently. It was the first time his brother ever gave him advice or even an acknowledgement that something he was doing was wrong. Hell, it was first time the ice pick even used his name!

What the hell was he doing?

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the type of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

God, he hoped this worked.

He had literally been through hell and back for the past three days and with all the tension that was building up he couldn't help but think that this will blow up in his face. He was sweating like a sinner in church and his thoughts for the worse had taken a new turn.

'Okay' He thought, 'This will work out for the best. Everything that might happen will happen for a reason' he nodded; happy with his reasoning and strolled over to his fiancé with a grin.

"Roku? Do you think she'll do it?"

Miroku smiled and placed his arms tightly around his beautiful fiancé, "I'm sure she will Sango" He looked at her, the silver dress, though not a nice looking color, hugged his fiancé in all the right places. His hand twitched in anticipation; however before he could make a move to the sacred place, he whipped out his phone to inform Kagome that she had only 20 minutes before the wedding started.

He felt anticipation beat him down as he waited for his sister to pick up. He let out a long sigh of relief when her small, "Hello?" reached his ears. He informed he of the time period and nodded his head towards Sango when she confirmed that she was on her way. Shaking his head he grasped the hand of his fiancé and tugged her towards him,

"You know if InuYasha doesn't see that Kagome is the one for him after this, he's going to regret his decision forever"

Sango nodded, "Of course. However Kagome is strong. When the realization of InuYasha's rejection gets through to her she will set off to find love in the right place"

"Hopefully it won't come to that"

"You're right those two were made for each other"

Miroku nodded as the bells chimed signaling that the guest have all gotten into their seats and the Preacher had made it two the alter. "Well it's now or never" He whispered, kissing his fiancé eagerly before he let her go to find her own seat. He pulled on the blue tie, irritably as he got in position for the walk.

Kami, help him.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

~15 minutes later~

She couldn't do this.

She really couldn't do this.

Her palms were sweaty and her feet felt heavy; as if she had been carrying a chain and a ball around all day as she walked towards the entrance of the banquet hall. She closed her eyes and handing the greeter her 'personal' invite, before scanning the area closely.

There were three doors to her left and four to her right. Of the doors on the left of her, two of them were bathrooms; separated by the men and woman's sign and one of them seemed to be a living area. Of the doors to her right one seemed to be where the groom would go to freshen up, another looked like an entrance to where the reception would be held, the other looked to be the entrance to the wedding itself while the last one was where the bride would be freshening up before she took a walk down the aisle.

She gulped, watching as Kikyo came into view, just barely in her white gown, yelling at one of the bridesmaids that, from the looks of it, had torn her dress slightly. She winced as the screeching got louder and moved to thank the woman and head towards the living area.

It was a moderate style living room that, most banquet halls, had in common. Except the color had been changed to match the theme of the wedding, for what reason she hadn't an iota of a clue. The theme was horrendous and she laughed her ass off when Sango was forced to don a silver halter in order to 'blend' in.

Smiling, she sat down on an electric blue love seat, draped with a silver sheer, that folded as she sat. She giggled when the seat suck in a bit at the weight but adjusted so that her ass was secure on top of the chair. She sighed loudly. She wondered if this was how InuYasha pictured his wedding to be.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say,_

Closing her eyes, she imagined what it would be like when that moment came. She tried to picture everyone's face, her face, his face; the reaction, the uproar, everything. However she could not concoct an aftermath for she herself was unsure of what it would be. She moaned silently. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him.

"_Don't say yes run away now!_

_I'll meet when you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said,_

"_Speak now""_

Taylor Swift's song flowed urgently through her mind and she knew that the Country Star had been the one to encourage her to do this; along with Keiko, Sango, and her brother. Still she liked to imagine that Taylor's song gave her the extra kick she needed to do this. She stood up and watched as Kikyo stepped out of the room and strutted towards the entrance of the wedding a smirk imbedded on her face. She had to admit that she did indeed look good in the dress, however she knew what lay underneath all of the false pretense that she served to be. She was a cold hearted, vindictive, and manipulative woman and Kami, revenge had never tasted sweeter.

Moving over behind the curtains she waited and watched as InuYasha's eyes held onto Kikyo's form, with compassion, but not love. It seemed that they were also lined with guilt that she didn't quite understand in the least. Maybe, just maybe, he wished it was her.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song _

_That's sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

She watched with hatred and a twinge of jealously as Kikyo floated down the aisle widely at everyone and then settling back towards InuYasha. His eyes flashed for a moment, before a solemn smiled formed on his features. Kagome cringed at the forced smile, but held her breath as Kikyo finally took her place next to InuYasha.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me don't you?_

The crowds hushed whispers were dying down now and the preacher cleared his throat obviously ready to start the ceremony. She watched on with nervous lines as he smiled at the two and rose his hands above him.

"InuYasha Takahashi and Kikyo Hiromi, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

Just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage; love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts that you want the best for each other.

It will take dedication - to stay open to one another, to learn and to grow together even when this is not always easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of Kami, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by Kami and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and in the love of Kami. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined"

Kagome bit her lip as the nervous part of her started to take over. A part of her wanted to run as fast as she could away from them, away from InuYasha, Kikyo, everything. However another part of her told her that this was right. This was something that needed to be done. She watched on with a heavy heart as the preacher continued his speech and InuYasha and Kikyo both shared vows of love and partnership. A throbbing in her chest told her that it was almost time. Stepping out of the curtains she prepared herself.

"If there is anyone who believes that there is a reason these two should not be wed, "Speak Now or Forever hold your peace"

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or Forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands _

_All eyes on me_

She stepped out into the aisle, her body trembling and her eyes trained on one person and one person only.

'_It's Now or Never'_

**_~Cliff hanger? hahahahah...sowwie? Review please! I still have a few chapters left. I really wanna make it to 100 reviews! It'll be like Heaven sent.~_**

**_A/N I have a hunch about what Taylor Swift song I would do for the epilogue..yes there will be one...and I'm going to have a vote for them_**

**_#1 Ours_**

**_#2 Superman_**

**_#3 Long Live- though I might throw that in anyway_**

**_#4 Your choice_**

**_Thank you all !_**


	14. Speak Now Part II

_**A/N I LOVE YOU ALL! SERIOUSLY ALL THE REVIEWS -THE MOST I EVER HAD- FOR A STORY I HONESTLY DIDN'T FEEL WOULD EVEN GET 50! Anyway...I'll stop being emotional and welcome you all to the third to last chapter of Speak Now. **_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own InuYasha before and I don't own him now. **

_**Speak Now**_

InuYasha/Kagome

**Rated:** T…for language

**Inspiration**: _I think most of us fear reaching the end of our life, and looking back and regretting the moments we didn't speak up. When we didn't say "I love you". When we should've said, "I'm sorry". When we didn't stand up for ourselves or someone who needed help-Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 14**: Speak Now Part II (At Last)

Sometimes things don't always go as planned.

As soon as she stepped into the dress, her face had gained an illuminating glow that any force of nature would kill to take down and keep as its' own. Her smile was bright and actually happy and cocky at the same time. Why wouldn't she be happy? It was her wedding day! The day where she would become the wife of the infamous InuYasha Takahashi; the day she would finally beat Kagome.

Ah, yes, she would finally have something that Kagome did not: The love of her life. Of course, she didn't really love InuYasha and she doubted that she ever would honestly. Although it wasn't like her, she felt a sudden pain in her hear for betraying him for her own selfish gain and vowed silently that while they were married she would try not to be a total bitch. However, it was always a kick to the stomach to see that he did not hold love for her like he proclaimed to, but who was still deeply in love with his ex. Honestly she felt for him; a little.

She would worry about 'cheering' him up later on though; maybe on their honeymoon. She smiled as she pictured the cold water and raging tides raging against the shore and her feet tingling with the combination of water and sand. She smiled solemnly.

"Kikyo?"

Turning around, she was mildly surprised to see Onigumo Yamasaki, her ex-boyfriend and former love of her life. She gasped silently and took a step back, rubbing her eyes as if he were a dream. She stared at him for a while before a broken whisper escaped her lips and she uttered the name she hadn't said in 5 years.

"Onigumo?"

He smiled gently at her, the love he held for her as clear as the blue sky, and walked towards her.; his eyes gleaming in the light of the Bride's room. Her breath came to a stop as he took her hand and kissed it. Was it possible that she still loved him?

"It's been a while Kikyo. I would ask how you were, but considering the circumstances I would have to concur that you're doing pretty damn good."

Kikyo nodded not sure what to say at that moment. This just didn't seem real. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't supposed to be here!

Onigumo, a little hurt by her silence, scratched the back of his head and shifted a little on his foot, "Listen, I know this is a bad time and I know I'm just a little too late but I wanted to tell you that I love you. Always have and I always will." He chuckled without humor, "I never imagined I would come back to see you about to get married however."

Kikyo stared at him still not sure what to say. Finally she smiled, and gave him a hug. Words couldn't express what she felt at that moment and she couldn't- wouldn't- be able to identify them later. She was getting married. It was time to let go of the past.

She sighed brokenly as she remembered what had occurred only an hour before she was standing at the altar. Her thoughts had been resounding; flicking back to Onigumo when she was supposed to be thinking about InuYasha. She was so distracted that she missed the collective gasp and horrified looks of her guest as a certain female came barging in. It took a whisper of, "Kagome" by InuYasha for her to notice that Kagome stood in the middle of the aisle, right arm stretched out, looking absolutely determined, that she came to her senses.

She wore a red halter dress that flared out and had a black belt wrapped around her tiny waist. Her hair was down and wavy reaching just the middle of her back and curled elegantly at the tips. She looked on with envy at the beautiful girl before her and briefly wondered,

What was she doing?

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

She heard the collective gasp and out of her peripheral she saw the shocked and horrified faces of family members and friends. She knew that all eyes were on her. She gulped at the aching sting in her stomach that came from her nervousness and swallowed the lump in her throat as the preacher looked over at her expectedly.

She shifted her gaze looking at InuYasha who stared at her with anticipation, shock, approval, and something she hadn't seen in a long while: Love. Her heart swelled with acceptance and she felt that she could breathe a little easier than before.

Finding that everyone was expecting her to speak she opened her mouth and let her heart speak,

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the type of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"I object to this union on the grounds that I love InuYasha very much and I know that he loves me as well"

Another round of collective gasp and rushed whispers engulfed the room; she ignored them and locked eyes with InuYasha. His eyes held no rejection at his claim rather a small amount of hope as he gazed at her. She took a deep breath.

"Me and InuYasha had been together for five long albeit rough years and I know that for a fact that he would never abandon me willingly." She turned her attention towards Kikyo, "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding but I cannot stand by and watch you take something that is rightfully mine!. I know that you were the reason we lost contact after all those years and that you did it purposely as well. Honestly Kikyo I don't know what your problem is with me but it has to stop!"

Kikyo stood mouth agape as her most hated rival exposed her secret for all to hear. She looked towards InuYasha as he looked upon her with the upmost betrayal and it hurt.

Kagome watched as InuYasha backed away from Kikyo with hurt in his eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even if he didn't love her, she knew that he cared for her a great deal. She sighed sadly,

"I honestly don't know what you hope to gain from this but I can't sit by and let you do this. Kikyo I love him very much and I can't- I won't- live without him again. He's my everything"

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said, "Speak Now"_

InuYasha tore his eyes away from Kikyo and stared at the gorgeous girl before him that had proclaimed her love for him. His eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face when she announced in front of everyone that He was Her everything. Kami, he felt like- hell he didn't know but this was a type of high he didn't want to come down from. She loved him.

Stepping away from the altar slowly, he ignored Kikyo's calls to him and walked steadily towards Kagome. He stopped a few centimeters in front of her and smirked half-heartedly. He heard her heart beat increase and the love and adoration in her eyes and couldn't help himself. He leaned down and did something he had waited to do for three long years.

He kissed her.

He kissed her with everything he was worth and he enjoyed it. He couldn't bear to be without her anymore and he would make sure that she never left his side again.

Pulling back he gazed at her then and laughed slightly as she reached up to tug at his ears gently, "I love you"

Kagome smiled brightly and brought his head down for another searing kiss while her friends and others began to clap vigorously. However; she could care less. All that mattered at that moment was InuYasha and she wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon.

_And you say, "Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby I didn't say my vows so glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak Now""_

Suddenly she was yanked away from InuYasha by a furious Kikyo and she glared at her for the interruption, "What is your problem?"

Kikyo huffed and sneered at her, "You what to know what my problem is? It's you, Kagome. You have been my problem. You are so perfect, so fucking beautiful, and you have everything. You get everything you want while I have to work for everything. I hate people like you and yet I can't help but want to be you."

Kagome stared at Kikyo, "I am anything but perfect Kikyo and believe me I do not get everything I want. I just know to cherish and accept what I have." She actually felt bad for Kikyo. Who knew that she held resentment for her because she was jealous of her; she had always looked down on her as a queen would a peasant.

Kikyo snorted, "Right" She pushed passed them then followed by some of the bridesmaids and walked out of the wedding hall. Kagome sighed sadly and looked back at InuYasha. He grabbed her and hugged her closely, already knowing the cause of her sadness.

"I still can't get pass how selfless you are"

Kagome smiled softly and looked at him, "I'm sorry for crashing your wedding"

He waved her off, "Keh, I was kinda relieved you did."

"Really?"

InuYasha smirked, a fang poking out from his top lip, and kissed her cheek, "You're my everything too Kags"

Kagome smiled brightly and launched herself onto him, not noticing when her friends had all came up to congratulate her.

Sango was the first to break up the pair by embracing Kagome in a fierce hug, "I knew you could do it Kagome! You looked hot doing it as well!"

Kagome blushed as she laughed lightly at her friend, "Thanks Sango"

"Kagome!"

She turned around and smiled widely at her childhood friend, Rin, who had coincidentally mated to InuYasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru. She didn't think that they would be here. She engulfed the tiny girl in a hug and they both shouted a chorus of "I missed you!"

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru would find it very appreciative if you ceased your squawking"

Rin turned to her mate and stuck his tongue out at him, to which he only gave a tiny smirk, "Sure thing Fluffy"

He growled softly as his brother began to chuckle but said no more. Kagome smiled at her friend and went into her brother's arms.

"Whoa! Feeling kinda emotional today huh?"

Kagome glareedd at him half-heartedly, "Shut up and hug me!"

He did so laughing all the while, but sobered up when she gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek, "Thank you so much for your help Roku. I couldn't have done this without you"

He smiled and ruffled her head, "Anything for you"

She let him go and once again found herself in the arms of the one man she knew would always be her heart.

'At Last'

_There is a time for silence and there is a time for your waiting your turn. But if you know what you feel, and you, so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should speak now. ~Taylor Swift_

_**~Review~**_

_**A/N Ahh so this was technically the last chapter before the epilogue that I had planned and I'm sorry if it sucked. I was kind of eager to know that I have 104 reviews! Yeah I was a hype for a day. Anyway has anyone noticed that Mine wasn't in here at all? I didn't apparently so instead of the epilogue I had planned there will be a bonus chapter and should be out after my surgery tomorrow-cringes- . **_

_**Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words. I appreciate all of them!**_

_**~Ashley~**_


	15. Mine

Disclaimer: I **don't own ANY thing**, but the plot of course.

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: T

Inspiration: You Guys! However this chapter is incredibly short and most of you may not like it. Though I hope you do. I 'm in the mist of getting a job so I haven't really had time to update and well since this is _technically_ the **_LAST_** chapter of Speak Now...

Chapter 15: Mine

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never last_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_Us, we're lying on a couch _

She couldn't believe what had happened.

No-she could believe it. She just didn't expect it to work.

She smiled brightly as she watched the love of her life sleep peacefully on her apartment couch. His hair was messy and flared about him wildly, and she fought the urge to giggle at his face. His mouth was wide open, his nose twitched ever so slightly and his ears drooped onto his head. His eyes-partially- closed looked as if they were rolled to the back of his head, and she shook her head at him.

Sure, he was clearly no sleeping beauty, but she never felt as happy as she was at this moment. She stretched a bit and decided if she would wake him up so that they could talk about the situation properly or to just snuggle back into him. She smirked and laid back down onto his chest, giggling, when his arm came around her and squeezed tightly. She sighed happily and snuggled even closer, loving this moment with him.

Wrapping her arm around him, she smiled as she recalled the first time he had placed his arms around her; other than at the dance. She had never felt that way before and she now knew she never would.

_Flashback_

_She sat down softly on the beach that Saturday morning after the dance. She couldn't lie and say that it was the worst experience she had ever had neither. Dancing with InuYasha placed her on cloud nine and she was sure that was a high she never wanted to come down from. _

_She smiled goofily and playfully scolded herself for being silly. Guys like InuYasha don't date girls like her; shy girls that were afraid to take risk and be careless for a change. She wasn't a rebel. Ha, far from it. She was a good girl, she followed all the rules, obeyed all of her elders, she was even a teacher's pet!_

_No he wouldn't look twice at girls like her and yet he spent his hold night with her. He danced with her the whole night and didn't complain or anything. Maybe, just maybe, he would go for a girl like her._

_She was so caught up in her thinking that she failed to notice when a body flopped down next to her on the sand. She jumped startled at the sound and looked to see the one person who had been occupying her thoughts all day long,_

"_I-InuYasha?"_

_He smirked, "That would be my name" He laid back on the towel that had 'magically' appeared and peered up at her, "Why are you on the beach alone?"_

_She froze. She couldn't tell him that she had wandered here by accident thinking about him all morning. She bit her lip and turned to him, her breath catching in her throat. He was even more gorgeous than she imagined. He wore blood red trucks with black flames edged up the side, and a black beanie that covered his adorable ears. She willed herself not to look at his chest, but he sat and her eyes locked onto him. She felt hot all of a sudden. He had a large tattoo stretched across his left chest and wrapped around his left arm. The tattoo consisted of multiple swirls and kanji writing that she didn't understand but she thought it looked sexy. Oh God, didn't he ask her a question?_

"_Uh…I-" What could she say that wouldn't make her sound like a total goody goody?, "I needed to take a walk to clear my head"_

_Smooth._

"_Clear your head? This was a far walk, I hope you cleared it"_

_She nodded, "Uh yeh, I did"_

_He sat up suddenly and stared at the water before him, "When I was little I used to go into the forest and climb up the Goshinku Tree." He chuckled softly, "I fell off so many times and yet, I get on still to this day. I don't know it just seems as though something is pulling me there ya know?"_

_Kagome blushed when he turned to look at her and but her lip, gnawing on the tender flesh. InuYasha felt himself heat up at the innocent action and carefully ran a finger across her lips, parting them in the process. Kagome could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the man before her and out of instinct she pulled back and pressed her lips together._

_That did NOT just happen._

_InuYasha smirked at the innocent action and carefully and slowly placed his arm around her to pull her close, chuckling, "You sure are a shy one"_

_Kagome didn't respond. The feel of his arm wrapped around her shoulder shocked to her very core. She couldn't believe that InuYasha Takahashi had placed his arm around her, Kagome Higurashi of all people. Was she being Punk'ed?_

_No, she shook her head softly, this was very real. He was very real. The emotion that she felt and saw was also very real. And she was positive that they would last for a lifetime._

_End Flashback_

She giggled softly into her hand as she recalled that moment. Kami was she such a prude. Although after that day, he couldn't stop touching her. At school, while she was at her locker, he'd brush pass her, 'accidentally' grazing her shoulder then to apologize he'd ruffle her hair or place his arm around her once more. She smiled as she looked down at him still sleeping so peacefully. She shook her head once. How could he sleep so peacefully after dumping his fiancé, and being back with her so quickly? Then again, He always had a knack for getting over things quickly; truly a rebel of his time.

She snorted softly; that didn't seem like the case anymore. He was far from the InuYasha that she used to know but she didn't mind getting to know him again. Hell after three years of waiting she'd be damned if she let something-anything-stand between her and this man beneath her.

Leaning down she giggled like a bad school girl as she kissed his neck not once but twice to gauge a reaction out of him: nothing. Smirking to herself, she licked the sensitive area gently before softly sucking the skin causing it to redden. He stirred lightly and she smiled.

InuYasha stirred slightly when he felt soft lips caress his neck and opened his eyes to find Kagome smiling brightly. He smiled as well knowing that this was not the many dreams that he had but the real deal. His heart pounding wildly in his chest and before she could utter a word his lips were upon hers.

He smiled lightly into the kiss as her tiny fingers dug into his shoulders bringing him closer and a soft mewl of pleasure escaped her parted lips. He grinned knowing that he was the only one to do those things to her, and he would continue to. He would never leave her again. She was his everything and all that he had ever wanted. He would be stupid to leave her.

He pulled away from her, loving the dazed expression on her face, and seat up with her secured in his lap. This was how it should have been-how it could have been if he hadn't been so stupid. He placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed sadly, He caused her so much pain, heartache, and sorrow. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

He remembered a time, 4 years ago to be exact, when they had the biggest fight of the century and he was about to lose her.

_Flashback_

"_Where the hell were you!"_

_InuYasha snorted and placed his jacket on the hook left of the door. He and Kagome had gotten an apartment less than three months ago, and so far things had been great until today. It was 2:30 am; he had gotten off at 10 but decided to go to the bar with Miroku since Kagome had already been in a bad mood. He sighed, thinking that maybe that wasn't the best idea but he couldn't help it._

_He looked at his girlfriend of four years and noticed with twinge of guilt that she had been crying. He cursed silently and walked towards her. She flinched when he reached out to touch her and he growled. Why the hell was she flinching? She couldn't be scared of him…could she?_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Why didn't you call?"_

_He opened his mouth and closed it. Why hadn't he called; even he didn't know, but now he knew the results of his careless actions. She was worried about him, had stayed up to wait on him, and he hadn't even thought to call her and tell her he was going to be late. _

_Kagome looked at him sadly and laughed bitterly, "Don't tell me…you were out with Tsubaki again huh?" _

_His eyes flashed a dangerous red and he sped towards her and gripped her shoulders, "Why the fuck would you think I would be out with her?"_

_He was angry now. How dare she assume that he had been with another woman, when he only had eyes for her, his heart only yearned for her. Didn't she get it?_

_He could sense her anger, hurt, and fear, but she glared at him and whispered, "It wouldn't be the first time"_

_He growled loudly and gripped her tighter, "That was three fucking years ago Kagome! I would never cheat on you!"_

"_You said that three years ago!"_

_This insufferable woman was going to be the death of him. He growled lowly but stopped when she slumped against him and the salty smell of tears hit his nose. He frowned and looked at her, bt she refused to look at him. Inside, his heart broke again as he witnessed his beautiful girlfriend cry, and he wanted nothing more than to stop it. He hated when she cried._

"_I-I can't do this anymore InuYasha"_

_She couldn't- "What are you talking about?"_

_She shook herself out of his grasp and walked to the bedroom and knelt by the bed. She knew he would follow her, he always did. However she felt that this time was different, she figured that he would leave her and she'd find herself in a loveless relationship as that of her parents and she'd be alone forever. She sobbed loudly at the thought of him leaving her._

_InuYasha watched with heartache, and his ears drooped down on his head as he knelt beside her, "Kagome" She didn't respond, "Kagome look at me"_

_She did, and his heart broke a little more. He took a deep breath and said, "I'll _**never **_leave you alone." He eyes went wide as he continued with a small smile, "I remember how it felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you it's like that first time." He took her hand in his and kissed it, "I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter and she is the best thing that's ever been mine" With that said he kissed her deeply and soundly, determined to never hurt her like that again._

_End Flashback_

"Inu, what were you thinking about?"

InuYasha turned, "Huh? Oh nothing just the old days ya know?"

She smiled and snuggled into him, "Yeah I know. I can't believe how much you've changed"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Keh, it's cause you made me better"

"Did I now?"

"Don't go on thinking you're the shit now"

She giggled and grinned at him, "It's okay, you made me better to"

InuYasha turned her so she was straddling him and smirked, "Did I now?"

"Unlike you I can admit it"

"Keh, I ain't deny it"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him gently, "Even still. You are the best thing that's ever been mine"

"No Kagome, you are the best thing that will always be mine"

**~Review~**

**I wish I had thought of a good chapter for this song a while ago...but hey a least somethings' out eh? Besides that I am currently working on Can you keep a Secret? and my first Sess/Kags story...though I don't know how far I can get with that. If there is any request for a seuel I will answer them in the epilogue.**

**Update**

**As you can see I have marked this story as complete mostly because I don't feel like it needs any additions. Thank you all for sticking with and I appreciate all the reviews, favs, and follows. If you haven't already check out new story Starlight Sess/Kag and review if you want! Again thank you all I love you guys!**

**Ja ne,**

**Ashley**


End file.
